


It's A Wonderful Life

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, TOPRI - Fandom, Todae - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Christmas AU, Dreamers, Learning to Fly, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Multi, Slice of Life, TODae - Freeform, family au, finding happiness, tohyuk, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: "So... what are you... some kind of Angel or something?" Daesung lifted a brow, regarding his charge with a cool detachment. "I'm an Angel Third Class actually." Seunghyun sat back down, flabbergasted. "So... I'm... so... I'm..." Daesung's smile was not angelic at all. "Dead?Relax Soohyuk, that's still to be determined." Seunghyun nodded, relief flooding him until he realized what the Angel had actually said. "Wait... my name isn't Soohyuk it's Seunghyun. You made a mistake. You have the wrong guy." Daesung's brows lifted slightly, his tone no less condescending. "We don't make mistakes. This is Heaven." Seunghyun lifted a brow of his own, tossing his driver's license over to the Angel. "There's a first time for everything."





	1. Taking The Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on Frank Capra's, It's A Wonderful Life. If you're at all familiar with this holiday classic, you'll realize just how loose it is. I hope you all enjoy it.

Seunghyun rushed into the restaurant, knowing full well that he was running over thirty minutes late for his lunch date. The hostess, Hyebin, greeted him with a welcoming smile, handing his coat off to another staff member to be checked for him in the process. "Good afternoon, Mr. Choi. We've been expecting you." He chuckled as he followed after her. "On a scale of one to ten, how much trouble am I in?" Before she could answer, they had arrived at the secluded booth reserved for Aori Ramen's owner. "Don't drag Hyebin into your mess, Seunghyun." Seunghyun's eyes widened causing him to look guileless as he slid into the booth. "I'm not dragging her anywhere." Seungri rolled his eyes, casting his glance back at Hyebin. "Thank you, Bin. Could you send over another pot of tea please?" She nodded with a smile, eager to be out of the firing range. "Of course. Enjoy your lunch gentlemen." 

Seunghyun watched her leave before turning to Seungri who was going over some paperwork at the table. "Don't I even get a hello?" Seungri looked up for the briefest moment, face unreadable. "Hello." Seunghyun sighed, edging closer to his annoyed boyfriend in the booth. "I'm really sorry. My meeting ran long and I couldn't get away to call. You know how mobbed the streets are at this time of year, it took longer than normal to get here. At least you don't have to get back to work... you're already there. Don't be mad, you know how it is at the office at year end. I'm swamped. I really should be eating at my desk." Seungri raised a brow, not convinced. "It's your business. Are you telling me that you can't delegate to someone else?" Seunghyun reached over to brush Seungri's hair back from his forehead. "I could sometimes... but then I might not have met you when you came in looking to open another restaurant. Remember?" Seungri's lips curled up at the corners at the memory of meeting his handsome boyfriend two years ago. "How could I forget? You were late for that meeting too, if I remember correctly." Seunghyun smiled over at the waitress as she poured the tea. "I was, but I seem to remember you being nicer about it that day." Seungri snorted around his teacup at that. "Well, you were lending me a fuck ton of money." Now Seunghyun snorted as well. "I like to think my charming demeanor had something to do with it." Seungri huffed, but he was losing his edge. "Think what you like. Let's eat, I'm starving." 

Seunghyun hadn't been lying, he really was swamped at the office. The office being Choi Brother's Banking and Loan. His father and uncle had started the business before he was even born... before either of them were even married. They'd built it up from nothing to be one of the most prestigious lending institutions in all of New England. The Choi brothers had worked hard to make their business one where the average citizen could feel welcome and secure either depositing their money or asking for a loan. They treated everyone the same regardless of stature. Every client was important no matter how big or how small. They'd instilled this mindset into Seunghyun from an early age... no loan was too small... no dream too big. Since his father's untimely passing some years ago, Seunghyun had taken the helm alongside his uncle, Dongwook, working to ensure his father's legacy remained intact. It wasn't unusual to find him working late or meeting with what some might consider clientele on the lower end of the pay scale despite being the CEO. He liked to keep a real hands on approach with the business, reveling in the opportunity to help someone make their dreams come true. He lived a good life himself, why shouldn't he spread the wealth? 

Returning to his office once his lunch was over, Seunghyun was pleasantly surprised to find his mother waiting for him. Although he'd loved his father fiercely, there was no mistaking the fact that Seunghyun was a first class momma's boy. She'd reared him and his sister to think outside the box, enjoy art and be expressive with their emotions. She was a free spirit who caught Myunghoon Choi's eye as well as his heart despite there being a twelve year age gap between them. For her part, born of a wealthy Beacon Hill family, she could have had her pick of any of the young socialites who travelled in her circle. None of them ever had stood a chance once she'd laid eyes on Myunghoon. He had literally swept her off of her feet. A story that she recounted to her children often and from a young age. Seunghyun's parents never fell out of love... never lost their spark. Haneul's heart had broken the day Myunghoon had died. If she didn't have her children to carry on for, she didn't know what she would have done. As Seunghyun had grown up, he envied that passion, wishing to find it for himself. 

"Hello mom, what brings you by?" Haneul leaned up to kiss her son upon his cheek. He looked so much like Myunghoon, it always took her breath away. "I haven't seen you in a few weeks. I missed your handsome face." Seunghyun blushed, she always had that effect on him.... made him feel five again instead of nearly thirty. "I'm sorry, I've been swamped here. How are things going at the co-op?" Haneul smiled thinking about her pet project. She'd been running an artist's co-op since her children were young. A place where up and coming young talent could come, hone their skills, perhaps work with others to get a fresh perspective. She even offered guest lecturers from time to time as well as a place to stay if need be. "It's going very well. You should come by. How long has it been since you've painted anything?" Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair. "Ages... I'm sure that I'm pretty rusty by now." She shook her head, trying not to look disappointed. Although Seunghyun had chosen to attend Harvard to major in business, he had always been so gifted artistically. "I'm sure you're just fine, you've always been very talented. How's Seungri? Hyeyoun and I took Yeunjun to eat at his new restaurant last week, but he wasn't there." Seunghyun frowned to hear it. Yeunjun was his nephew and he loved ramen almost as much as Seunghyun did. "He's good. I'm sure that he'll be disappointed to know that he missed you. If I had known you were in the area... we just had lunch." Haneul waved him off, standing to leave. "That's fine, dear. Two people in love need their privacy. Your father and I always made it a point to meet for lunch once a week. Of course, you know your father, he always kept me waiting... busy with a meeting." Seunghyun chuckled fondly, just like him. "Did you ever get annoyed when he kept you waiting?" Haneul tilted her head, lifting a brow as if it were the stupidest question she'd ever heard. "Of course not. Your father was a lot of things, but he was always worth the wait." Seunghyun hugged her close. "I love you, mom. I'll come over soon... promise." 

"I saw my mother today." Seungri emerged from the bathroom wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. "Really... did you keep her waiting too?" Seunghyun paused on his way into the bathroom to look over at his boyfriend. "You're not still upset about that, are you?" Seungri pulled the covers back so that he could climb into Seunghyun's king sized bed. "No, not really. I'm just giving you a hard time." Seunghyun emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, climbing in next to Seungri. "Oh... I almost forgot. My mom mentioned that she and Hyeyoun were at your new place last week. They took Yeunjun with them. Too bad they missed you." Seungri shifted in the bed, avoiding eye contact with Seunghyun. "Yeah... too bad." Seunghyun moved to spoon his boyfriend from behind not picking up on his unease. "I feel kind of bad. I haven't been by to see her in a while. I was thinking of going tomorrow night." Seungri turned to face him, smile upon his lips. "Good idea. Call me when you're finished. We can have a late supper." Seunghyun rubbed Seungri's back in a soothing manner. "I was hoping that you'd like to come with me. Mom really loves seeing you. You two should be closer." Seungri shifted on the bed again, looking down at Seunghyun's t-shirt instead of up at his eyes. "It's better if you go alone. You'll have a nice one on one visit." Seunghyun huffed out a laugh at that. "You know how it is at mom's, there are always people around. You should definitely come. We can check out the art together and..." Seungri sat up suddenly, shaking his head. "No, I don't want to. I can't... I'm too busy right now ... just go without me, Seunghyun... okay?" Seunghyun lie there staring at Seungri's rigid back in the semi darkness. "Yeah... sure... I'll just go alone." 

After another hectic day of work, Seunghyun was donning his coat to leave for the day. His uncle stuck his head in the door, grinning at him when he saw that Seunghyun was making ready to leave. "Heading over to your mom's place now?" Seunghyun nodded, adjusting the scarf around his neck to stave off the frosty night air. "I am. Are you heading home soon, uncle Dongwook?" Dongwook shook his head despite his coat being draped casually over an arm. "I thought I'd tag along." Seunghyun smiled knowingly, turning off his desk lamp and slipping on his gloves. "Of course, the more the merrier. When does aunt Bom get back from Haiti?" Dongwook began slipping his coat on as he followed his nephew out of the office. "In five more days. I can't tell you how much I miss her. I feel like she's been gone a year." Seunghyun pat him on the back while they waited for the elevator. "I know. I'm sure she misses you as well. How long is this particular trip?" Dongwook snorted as he got on the elevator. "She'll be gone a total of twelve days... Goddamn Doctors Without Borders." Seunghyun laughed as he exited the elevator. "Yeah... what a bunch of selfish bastards." 

The co-op was fairly quiet that evening so Seunghyun was able to enjoy some quality time with his family. Hyeyoun sat beside him at the dining room table along with her husband, Seokju as they sipped at coffee. "Working on any new pieces, Seokju?" The sculptor nodded with a smile. "A few pieces. One abstract piece and one canine." Seunghyun lifted a brow, amused look upon his face. "Canine? Since when do you sculpt animals?" Hyeyoun giggled, taking her husband's hand in her own. "Since our son asked for one." Seunghyun chuckled, nodding in understanding. "I remember when I asked mom for a turtle." Hyeyoun's eyes lit up with the memory. "You were probably Jun's age." Haneul joined them at the table, smiling broadly at their conversation. "I remember all the hours I put into that turtle. It would have been so much easier to just buy you a real turtle." Seokju raised both brows at that. "Are you trying to tell me that I should just buy Jun a dog instead, Haneul?" Haneul shook her head, innocent look in her eye. "Of course not." When Dongwook also joined them, Seunghyun cleared his throat. "Since we're all here... except aunt Bom, that is... I wanted to discuss something. Not so much discuss really... I've made a decision."

Haneul tilted her head, looking over at her son. "This sounds ominous, like when you told us you were going to Harvard." Seunghyun blinked back at her, shaking his head. "What... no... it's not ominous and how was my decision to go to Harvard considered ominous? It's one of the most prestigious universities in the world?" Hyeyoun side eyed her mother before answering for her. "I think what mom means here is that you're being so weirdly serious all of a sudden. Of course going to Harvard was wonderful. We're all proud of you and your accomplishments." Seunghyun scratched the back of his neck, momentarily distracted. "Uhm... thank you Younie." Dongwook took the opportunity to right the ship. "Don't keep us in suspense. What was this decision you wanted us to know about?" Seunghyun looked at all their curious faces, then smiled, carefree once again. "I'm going to ask Seungri to marry me." The entire table froze in a stunned silence until one by one the family roused themselves to react. Haneul rallied first, reaching out to take her son's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'm so happy for you, Seunghyun. I know you'll both be very happy." Hyeyoun and Seokju both hugged him, kissing his cheeks. "So happy for you." Dongwook shook his hand heartily. "Your father would be so proud of you." 

Hyeyoun approached her brother as he made ready to leave the co-op for the night. "You're growing up, baby brother." Seunghyun snorted, adjusting the collar on his coat. "You've only just noticed this?" Hyeyoun shook her head, smiling warmly as she reached out to ruffle his hair. "No, but you've grown into quite the man. Uncle Dongwook is right, dad would be very proud of you." Seunghyun pulled her into a tight embrace. "You too, Younie, he'd be proud of you too." Hyeyoun joked to lighten the suddenly somber mood. "That's a given. I mean, I'm pretty impressive." Seunghyun shook with laughter as he pulled away from her. "And oh so humble as well." Hyeyoun raised her brows. "Can you blame me?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Just for that, I'm not showing you the ring I bought." Hyeyoun's eyes bugged out in surprise. "You already bought a ring? You have to show it to me. How else will you know if it's nice enough?" Seunghyun raised a brow, not looking convinced. "I picked it, it's nice enough." Hyeyoun sighed, tugging on his coat sleeve. "Show me anyway. I'm your sister." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, pulling out a box from his coat pocket. "Weak argument but I really do want to show someone." Hyeyoun smiled as he opened the box for her to see the platinum diamond encrusted ring. "It's beautiful, Seunghyun. I'm sure Seungri will love it." He hugged her once again, closing his eyes as he thought about being married. "I hope so. I just want him to be happy. I can't wait to join our lives together like you and Seokju, like mom and dad." Hyeyoun kissed his cheek. "I'm happy for you." 

Seunghyun dropped his uncle off in Cambridge then set off for his place in Back Bay humming along with the radio as he drove. As he began to cross the Harvard Bridge a snow squall kicked up without warning, drastically reducing his visibility. Seunghyun hit a patch of ice, skidding into the side barriers and luckily, no one else before coming to a stop. "Dammit... that came out of nowhere." Seunghyun carefully stepped out of his car to assess the damages as he pulled out his phone to call for assistance. Backing up onto the sidewalk, Seunghyun's eye caught on a lone figure standing next to the rail overlooking the river. There was something about the way the man was staring blankly at the icy water that made Seunghyun not think twice before approaching him. "Evening... did you get blindsided by that snow squall as well?" The man hardly glanced his way before turning his eyes once more to stare at the dark water. Seunghyun had a bad feeling which was only growing the more he watched the man. "My name's Seunghyun. What's yours?" The man turned to look Seunghyun in the eye, and Seunghyun all but flinched at the pain he saw reflected back at him. "Leave me alone." Seunghyun forced out a laugh. "That's an unusual name. Can I call you Al for short?" The man furrowed his brow, confused. "What?" Seunghyun shrugged, nonplussed. "How about we grab a coffee and talk about a better nickname for you?" The man chuckled, shaking his head. "How about no." Seunghyun had no chance to answer because his companion chose that moment to hurl himself over the rail, plunging himself into the semi frozen waters of the Charles River below. Seunghyun wasted no time following after him, hoping against hope to pull him out in time. 

Cold didn't even begin to describe the feeling as the frigid water surrounded Seunghyun's body. He frantically searched in the darkness for the man he'd seen up on the bridge but there was no sign of him. Every second in the icy river lowered his body temperature to a new and dangerous level. He began to shiver uncontrollably as his body fought a losing battle to protect itself and stay warm. Seunghyun's movements began to get sluggish and his brain was becoming extremely foggy. Seunghyun no longer had any idea where he was or what he was supposed to be doing as hypothermia took ahold of his body full force. Everything was a colossal effort, including staying conscious. His eyes drooped from sheer exhaustion even as his head slipped underneath the water one last time. 

Light radiated from everywhere and contrary to moments before, Seunghyun felt much warmer and dryer.... definitely dry. Looking around the room where he sat upon a golden lounge chair, he wondered if he were dead or dreaming. The walls were painted blue with white fluffy clouds everywhere. Sort of a sky theme that you'd maybe find in a nursery or specialty shop. It wasn't unpleasant, just strange. A door he hadn't noticed opened to reveal a man dressed in a golden suit. He had full lips, brown hair brushed down into long bangs, small eyes and wore two hoop earrings. He was carrying a clipboard in his hand. He was very attractive but he gave Seunghyun an odd feeling. "I'm Daesung... I've been assigned to your case." Seunghyun stood up, looking confused. " _My case?_ " Daesung sighed, waving the clipboard around in the air. "Your case, _you_. When you made the decision to jump over that rail, you were immediately assigned to me. I've been looking over your file ever since." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, trying to fathom what was going on. "So... what are you... some kind of Angel or something?" Daesung lifted a brow, regarding his charge with a cool detachment. "I'm an Angel Third Class actually." Seunghyun sat back down, flabbergasted. " _So... I'm... so... I'm._.." Daesung's smile was not angelic at all. " _Dead?_ Relax Soohyuk, that's still to be determined." Seunghyun nodded, relief flooding him until he realized what the Angel had actually said. "Wait... my name isn't Soohyuk it's Seunghyun. You made a mistake. You have the wrong guy." Daesung's brows lifted slightly, his tone no less condescending. "We don't make mistakes. This is Heaven." Seunghyun lifted a brow of his own, tossing his driver's license over to the Angel. "There's a first time for everything." 

Youngbae stared down at the driver's license then back to the file once more. "How the... how could this have happened?" Daesung shrugged, working on his nails. "They were both in the water, both had ridiculously big ears, both tall. It was an easy mistake to make." Youngbae leveled him with an incredulous look. " _An easy mistake?_ Every human has a unique genetic imprint. What about that?" Daesung sighed, tossing his nail file away. "Do you know how cold and dirty it is down there? _And... and wet?_ It was disgusting. I just pulled out the first one I found that fit the description. What the... what was he even doing in there in the first place?" Youngbae ran a hand over his face, he was getting one monster of a headache. "He was trying to save Soohyuk. Seunghyun is a really good person." Daesung scoffed, looking at the driver's license once again. "Look where _that_ got him." Youngbae counted to ten mentally. "Where is Soohyuk?" Daesung perked up at that. "He's in room twelve. He's fine, I swear to... I promise." Youngbae nodded, satisfied. "Alright, good. I'll have to talk with the man upstairs about this." Daesung's mouth fell open in shock. "You mean..." Youngbae nodded, looking solemn. "That's right, Siwon. He'll know how to handle this. He's closer to the big guy." Daesung stood to leave. "What should I do?" Youngbae followed him to the door. "Stay with Seunghyun. Here's his file. Give him the full treatment. We can't afford for this to get out, understand?" Daesung rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I don't see how this will help me get my wings." Youngbae pat his back soothingly. "An Angel's first duty is to others. Once you accept that, you'll be better off." 

When Daesung returned to room ten, Seunghyun rose from his seat. "Well? What happened?" Daesung handed him back his driver's license, avoiding all eye contact while he did so. "It looks like we made a mistake." Seunghyun nodded, eager to get back home. "Okay, now what? Can I go home?" Daesung let out a deep exhale. "It's not that simple. We're working on it. Until then..." The Angel looked over at Seunghyun's confused face. "Until then we can review your life. You know, see what it would be like down there without you." Seunghyun frowned, shaking his head. "I don't want to see people feeling badly because I'm gone." Daesung shook his head, trying not to sound exasperated. "You misunderstood. I meant we could see what it would have been like if you'd never been born." Seunghyun blinked, surprised. " _Oh_... why would I..." Daesung shrugged, not really caring either way. Wings be damned. "It's a pretty common request. You'd be surprised." Seunghyun scratched at the back of his neck. "What else you got? Can I see my father? He must be up here." Daesung winced, shaking his head. "Another common request, but no. That's not possible. You're not really in Heaven per se. You're not actually dead. You're in limbo." Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, I guess I'll do the never been born thing. By the way, what happened to the other guy? Is he..." Daesung was looking down at the clipboard, cramming Seunghyun's information into his head. " _Hmm_... oh Soohyuk? He's in room twelve. Jiyong is his Angel, _hot shot._ " Seunghyun was getting confused by this Angel of his. "Is he alright then?" Daesung looked annoyed to be questioned while he was trying to read. "Jiyong? He's alright. A bit of a show off really. He _has_ his wings." Seunghyun licked his lips nervously. "Uhm... I meant Soohyuk... is he alright?" Daesung blinked over at him. "Oh... yes. He's fine. Jiyong will fix him up, don't worry." Seunghyun nodded, treading lightly. "You don't have your wings?" Daesung glared at him. "Who told you? Was it Youngbae? He acts all _holier than thou_ but he's really quite the bit..." Seunghyun chuckled despite himself. "No, it wasn't Youngbae. I don't even know him. I figured it out myself." Daesung shot him a side glare. "Let's focus on you from now on, okay? That's what Angels do, focus on others." Seunghyun tried to hide his smile, failing miserably. "Sure, sounds good. You're the boss." Daesung smiled his first genuine smile since laying eyes on Seunghyun. "I'll go make the arrangements. You'll enjoy this, trust me."


	2. Goody Goody

Seunghyun sat staring at the door that Daesung had disappeared through, leaving him all alone once again in room ten while the Angel had gone off to make the arrangements he'd eluded to moments before. He began to wonder just what was on the other side of that door. Daesung had said that this wasn't Heaven per se. That it was a kind of limbo... which meant what? Curiosity began to get the best of him the longer Seunghyun sat waiting for his heavenly escort to reappear. Would it really be so bad if he took a peek? Just to get a lay of the land so to speak... a rough idea of the climate. Would he need his coat? Seunghyun looked over at his coat, hung neatly on a coat rack nearby, suddenly remembering Seungri's ring in its pocket. He hadn't given it a second thought when he'd plunged in after Soohyuk, but now as he rifled through each pocket, he was overcome with dread. Pulling open the door, Seunghyun stuck his head out cautiously, expecting to find himself suspended above the earth, high in the clouds. He was not expecting to be met with a long, narrow corridor lined with numbered doors on either side. 

The carpeting felt thick and lush under his feet as Seunghyun made his way down the corridor. Both the carpeting and the walls were a deep midnight blue with tiny flecks of gold interspersed which gave the overall impression of stars or, for lack of a better description, the heavens. Seunghyun continued on his way until he noticed a door marked twelve. He remembered Daesung mentioning that Soohyuk was in room twelve. Seunghyun paused with his hand on the knob for a brief moment before knocking once, then entering. Soohyuk rose nervously at the sound of the knock, expecting Jiyong to be returning. He was really quite confused by this entire process. He became even more so the moment he laid eyes on Seunghyun. " _Who... what_... what happened to Jiyong?" Seunghyun rubbed at the back of his neck, warm suddenly and nervous. "I... you don't remember me?" Soohyuk squinted over at him, eyes lighting up in recognition. "You... the bridge. Don't tell me you jumped after me." Seunghyun chuckled slightly, feeling foolish for some reason. "You didn't know?" Soohyuk shook his head, falling back onto the seat behind him. "No, how could I? _What an idiot._ " Seunghyun was quick to reassure the other man. "No... don't say that. Like you said, how could you know? It was so windy and cold..." Soohyuk raised a brow, staring at Seunghyun with an expression of disbelief. "I meant you, _you're_ the idiot. Only an idiot would jump after a total stranger." Seunghyun bristled to hear Soohyuk's assessment. "A simple thank you would suffice." Soohyuk shook his head, scoffing. "Thank you? For what? You didn't even save me. All you did was nearly freeze to death. Bravo." Seunghyun's mouth hung open in shock as he struggled to fathom this person's nerve." 

"Alrighty... looks like we're good to go... _oh_... what are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be in room ten?" Both Seunghyun and Soohyuk stared over at the petite man who had just entered the room. Seunghyun could only assume that he was Soohyuk's Angel, Jiyong, although he looked nothing at all like the hot shot from Daesung's description, whatever that had meant. In fact, to Seunghyun, Jiyong looked more like a fairy from storybooks with his dainty features and sweet looking face. He was so thin that Seunghyun might have mistaken him for a child had he not had such an air of authority about him. His legs were long despite his small stature, clothed in tight fitting dark jeans and the fitted jacket he wore only accentuated his small frame. He had an elegance about him that there was no mistaking. He wore his thick hair in a kind of mullet that would look ridiculous on anyone else, but he pulled it off flawlessly. The only thing that seemed slightly off was the elaborate choker that he wore around his neck. To Seunghyun it seemed an odd choice for an Angel, but he was certainly no judge. Soohyuk spoke up for him since he seemed to be lost in his own musings. "He just barged in here, just like he just stupidly jumped into the river after me." Jiyong looked from man to man assessing the situation with a calm expression. "Trying to save another person isn't stupid, Soohyuk. It's rather admirable." Seunghyun turned to Soohyuk with an ' _I told you so_ ' look in his eyes. "See? I'm not an idiot after all. I'm admirable." Soohyuk rolled his eyes, face full of disgust. "Good for you... _goody goody._ " 

Daesung stepped back into room ten without looking up. "Okay... I've made the arrangements. We can get..." The Angel's eyes widened in surprise when he looked up and found the room vacant. "Where... _Jesus... ugh... seriously_... how hard is it to stay in a room?!" The slamming of the door alerted Jiyong that Daesung had returned. "Excuse me gentleman. I'll be right back." He slipped outside and nearly collided with Daesung as he thundered down the corridor. "Daesung... a word please." Daesung sighed, he didn't have time for this. Siwon would rip him a new one for losing this one. "Jiyong... I'm very busy. Can't it wait?" Jiyong was a superior Angel to Daesung in every way, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy a joke every now and then. "It can, yes of course." Daesung nodded, heading off down the corridor once again in search of Seunghyun. Jiyong hid his smile as best he could, although the giggle was bubbling up to the surface... Heaven help him. "Let me know when you're free. I'll just keep an eye on Seunghyun until then." Daesung froze in his tracks. This is why he would never advance, everyone was out to get him. Turning on his heel, Daesung schooled his face to his most angelic. " _Pardon?_ " Jiyong's lips were turned up at the corners now, face red from the exertion of holding in his mirth. "Your charge, Seunghyun. He's with me... didn't you know?" Daesung smiled with his lips but his eyes remained like laser beams trained on Jiyong's pretty face. "No, I didn't. Thank you for telling me. You're... so... _sweet._ " Jiyong bowed with a flourish, allowing Daesung passage. "Not at all. My pleasure." Daesung muttered under his breath as he passed him by. "I'll bet. Thanks." 

The two Angels found Soohyuk and Seunghyun much the same as Jiyong had left them, Soohyuk was seated on the lounge chair while Seunghyun stood awkwardly by. Neither man was speaking nor were they looking at each other. The air was decidedly frosty between them as Soohyuk had made it clear how he felt from the get go. Seunghyun was the first to break the silence as soon as he saw his own Angel approaching. "My ring is missing." Daesung knew exactly what he was referring to, it was in Seunghyun's file, after all. Daesung knew when he'd cut his first tooth, he damn well knew he was planning on proposing to Seungri. "I'm aware." Seunghyun bristled for the first time during this adventure. Perhaps Soohyuk's ingratitude had gotten to him more than he'd like to admit. "If you know it's missing, do you also know where it is?" Daesung looked over at Jiyong who remained silently watching the exchange, waiting to see how he handled this no doubt. "I can't say for sure, but most probably at the bottom of the river somewhere." Seunghyun gasped, raising a hand to his mouth in surprise. "But... no..." Soohyuk chose this moment to get involved in the conversation or rather to begin laughing behind Seunghyun from his perch. "That's hysterical. Don't worry, goody goody, maybe your girlfriend will still love you even without the expensive rock for Christmas." Seunghyun turned to Soohyuk, sympathetic look in his eyes. "What happened to make you so angry?" Soohyuk scoffed, looking away from Seunghyun's probing gaze. "Right now, it's you." Daesung raised a brow, grabbing Jiyong by the arm to pull him closer. "How about we trade? I'll take the angry one and you take goody good... eh Seunghyun?" 

Siwon stuck his head in the door, making a rare appearance on a lower floor. "Excuse me, Jiyong, have you seen... oh Daesung... there you are." Daesung cleared his throat, trying to look humble in front of 'the man upstairs' himself. "Siwon... so wonderful to see you. You're looking well." Siwon raised an eyebrow, his ridiculously handsome face looking unfazed as he stared over at Daesung. "A word in private, if you please." Jiyong smiled with angelic grace over at their superior, a slight hint of triumph in his eyes that only Daesung could detect. "Don't worry, Siwon, I'll stay with them both while you and Daesung have your word." Siwon favored the petite Angel with a dazzling smile in return. "Thank you, Jiyong. Remind me to speak with..." Siwon pointed up. "on your behalf." Jiyong blushed with cherubic innocence. "You are too kind, Siwon, too kind." Daesung nearly choked at the disgusting display of bootlicking as he stepped outside, Siwon on his heels. "Daesung, I'll get right to the point. I spoke with Youngbae about your little mishap down below. I have to say, I'm sorely disappointed by it. So much so that I'm inclined to move you to receiving." Daesung's face registered shock. The thought of standing at the gates of Heaven scanning every newly departed soul for entry like some glorified flight attendant made his flesh crawl. Having to periodically go down to earth amongst the filth was bad enough. There was no way that he could face that every day. "Please Siwon... I can turn this around. After all, Seunghyun did jump and it was way ahead of his scheduled time to arrive. I can definitely make this work for the best all around. Give him some insights into his life perhaps, find some meaning where it's lacking." Siwon looked thoughtful as he ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair. "I don't know... having given his file a cursory glance, I can see that he had a near perfect life. Just where in Heaven's name do you feel he's lacking meaning?" Daesung thought back to what he had read about Seunghyun. Siwon was right, it did seem pretty perfect. "Every life has room for improvement, Siwon. Even one as seemingly perfect as Seunghyun Choi has. Isn't personal growth what this department is all about?" Siwon regarded him with a thoughtful expression for a moment. "Alright Daesung, I'll trust you... under one condition." Daesung side eyed his superior, wary of what that condition might be. "You and Jiyong work in tandem on this one." Daesung's face fell. " _But_..." Siwon's stern expression left no room for argument. "It's either that or head to receiving, your choice." 

"Any questions before we reach the drop off zone?" The two humans were walking side by side down a different corridor, flanked on either side by the Angels. Soohyuk's voice was laced with anger as he spoke. "Why are we doing this as a group? It's not like I had any contact with goody goody here _before_ he decided to play hero." Jiyong didn't even glance his way, just kept pushing forward down the seemingly endless corridor. "You'd be surprised just how often lives can intersect without you realizing it." Seunghyun cleared his throat rather nervously, looking first at Jiyong's tranquil face then over to Daesung's rather tense looking one. "Will they know that we're gone? Our families and loved ones I mean. While we do this, will they realize that we're missing?" Daesung was quick to answer, eager prove that he was capable of doing his job, that he didn't need Jiyong's help to get by. "From the time that we pulled you both from the water, the reality that you existed in has become suspended. It can't progress until your situation is resolved." Seunghyun frowned as he thought about it. "So... they're all in some kind of suspended animation because of us?" Jiyong spoke up with a quiet reassurance. "They aren't aware of it. Time will begin again once you've been returned. To them it will be like seconds have passed." Soohyuk spoke up once again as they came to a stop in front of a large doorway, his voice sounding less angry and more tired now. "What if we... _I._.. choose not to return. Is that possible?" Jiyong reached up to brush Soohyuk's hair back with the gentlest of touches. "We've just arrived at the drop off zone. Let's not focus on the negative right now." Soohyuk shrugged his touch off, looking away. "You do you, Angel baby, let me do me."

Now that their journey of discovery was about to begin, Seunghyun was nervous. Probably more nervous than he'd ever been in his entire life. Casting a quick glance Soohyuk's way, Seunghyun could see that the other man was also showing signs of trepidation. Despite his show of bravado, Seunghyun suspected that Soohyuk was torn up inside. The image of his eyes on the bridge still etched in his memory, the pain he saw there was undeniable. Seunghyun's heart went out to the man, even though he was loathe to verbalized it for fear of being cut down again by Soohyuk's sharp tongue. Jiyong opened the door, gesturing for the two men to proceed inside. Even Soohyuk couldn't keep the awestruck look from his face as they were faced with a sight not witnessed by many. Constellations swirled above and around them as they stepped out into what seemed to be the blackness of space itself. Seunghyun had to lift his feet several times to check for the floor beneath them, the feeling was so vast and all encompassing. Daesung stepped out in front of them, shrouded in ethereal light. "If you gentlemen will just close your eyes and count backwards from ten, we'll be on our way." Soohyuk raised a brow, still looking around. "Seriously? This is the first beautiful thing I've seen and I have to close my eyes on it?" Jiyong joined Daesung in the front, gesturing to the heavenly display around them. "Play your cards right and you'll see it again. Eyes closed, begin counting now gentlemen." 

When they opened their eyes, Seunghyun breathed out an audible sigh of relief. He knew this place like the back of his hand. He'd been coming here ever since he could remember, still came here every single weekday and more than the occasional Saturday. He glanced around, only just noticing Soohyuk's expression as he watched a woman working at her desk. His quick to anger companion looked like he was struggling to keep his emotions in check. Soohyuk began to approach the desk as a tear slipped from his eyes. " _Mom_..." Jiyong was beside him, giving him enough space but still offering a reassuring presence. "She can't hear you. Even if she could, she wouldn't have any idea who you were. You never existed, remember?" Seunghyun glanced over at Daesung who was taking it all in. "What's going on? Why is Soohyuk's mother here?" Daesung raised a brow, giving him a pointed look. "Isn't it obvious? She works here." Seunghyun looked back at the pretty woman who looked familiar to him somewhere in the back of his mind. "But... this is... don't you think that's strange?" Daesung sighed as the elevator dinged. "I think everything down here is strange, so I'm really no judge. What's that saying... it's a small world?" 

Haneul and Myunghoon rounded the corner, hand in hand chatting animatedly together. "You didn't have to walk me all the way back to my office door, sweetheart." Haneul grinned up at her husband, her manner light and teasing. "Then I'd miss out on those precious minutes in the elevator with you." He chuckled warmly, drawing her close in a tight embrace. "How did I ever get so lucky?" Haneul sighed against his chest, tilting her head up to receive a kiss. "It's true, you don't deserve me... but then I certainly don't deserve you." Myunghoon shook his head, smiling fondly at his wife. "You'd better go. You need to pick up Younie from school and I need to get some work done. Tell her I love her and I'll see you both at home." Haneul nodded with a smile. "Alright darling, see you at home." Seunghyun watched them with a warm feeling in his heart. He missed seeing his parents together so much. The love they shared was always an inspiration to him for as long as he could remember. They were his ideal couple, so much in love, so in sync with each other every step of the way. If he was forced to see what life was like without him, it would be worth it just to see them together once again. 

Haneul had turned back for the elevator, but upon noticing Dohee at her desk, she paused. "Oh, Dohee, I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you there. I'm actually... I never would have carried on like that had I known. I apologize, sincerely. That was quite rude." Dohee smiled graciously at her boss' wife. "You have nothing to apologize for, Mrs. Choi. It's nice to see a couple so in love. Think nothing of it, really." Haneul smiled in return, still looking slight mortified. "Thank you Dohee, you're very sweet. No wonder my husband thinks so highly of you. Please... call me Haneul. We're practically family with all the hours you work with Myunghoon." Dohee chuckled, averting her eyes from Haneul's. "You're the sweet one. Don't let me keep you, I'm sure you're a busy woman." Haneul's eyes widened, remembering her daughter. " _Hyeyoun_... I need to pick her up. Have a nice day, Dohee. See you at the Christmas party." Dohee waved goodbye then walked off into the ladies room.

Seunghyun wandered over to Soohyuk who hadn't moved an inch. "I guess we do have a connection after all." Soohyuk turned to him with an unreadable expression. "What are you talking about, goody goody?" Seunghyun sighed, pointing to Dohee's desk. "Your mom, I think I kind of remember her. It was a long time ago, but her face rings a bell." Soohyuk looked annoyed now. "Just how would you know my mother?" Seunghyun smiled, gesturing to the office around them. "I practically grew up here. This is my family business. Those two people are my parents. So, what my mom said is true, we are family in a way." Soohyuk stared at Seunghyun for a moment before he reacted.... then he punched him right in the eye. "You're not my family and neither is that asshole you call a father." Seunghyun lie on the floor, dazed and reeling while Jiyong brought Soohyuk over to the far wall to cool off. Daesung crouched down to examine Seunghyun's face. "You're going to have quite the shiner. How do you feel?" Seunghyun propped himself up on his elbows, glaring at the Angel. "How do you think I feel? Like shit, that's how. Somebody please tell me what's going on here?" 

Before anyone could hazard an answer, Dohee returned to her desk and was buzzed by Myunghoon to enter his office. Soohyuk followed after, Jiyong close behind while Daesung all but hefted Seunghyun up off the floor to drag him along. "I thought you wanted to know what was going on." Seunghyun hesitated at the door, suddenly getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm not so sure any longer. This is all too coincidental." Daesung pushed him through the doorway. "The truth shall set you free." Seunghyun cringed as he entered his father's old office, now his own. He kept his eyes closed for the first few minutes, afraid of what he'd find. Once the did open them, he was relieved to find Dohee seated in a chair taking notes while his father went over some client matters with her. After a while, Seunghyun began to be lulled by his father's voice. Not really paying much attention to the words, but just enjoying listening to its cadence once again. Dohee rose from her chair to exit the room, all business having been completed. "Ms. Lee, hold on a moment." She turned, files pressed to her chest, awaiting further instructions from her employer. "Yes Mr. Choi, is there something else?" Myunghoon stood, crossing his office to approach her. "There is, yes. Don't forget to set up that meeting with the Han Group, it's very important." She nodded, slight smile upon her lips. "Of course. Is that all?" He shook his head, moving closer to her. "That perfume that you're wearing, it's delightful." Dohee blushed at the compliment. "I can pick up a bottle for Mrs. Choi if you like." Myunghoon shook his head, removing the files from her arms. "Dohee... I'm sorry about earlier. I tried to persuade her to leave in the lobby." Dohee moved to pick the files back up but he blocked her from doing so. "Mr. Choi... _please... we can't_... your wife..." Myunghoon grabbed her by the forearms, looking directly into her eyes. "Doesn't excite me like you do. I need passion... please Dohee... give me a little more time and I promise I'll divorce her." Dohee had tears in her eyes as she succumbed to his kiss. "Oh Myunghoon, I love you." 

Seunghyun felt the air being sucked from his lungs, he was light headed and he could barely think straight. When his father and Dohee had begun to kiss, Seunghyun's breathing stopped for a full minute, then he hit the ground. Even Soohyuk looked slightly sympathetic towards him and his current state. Jiyong tutted, shaking his head at Daesung. "You didn't warn him?" Daesung hauled Seunghyun up off the floor, dragging him out through the door. "Since when do we give hints?" Seunghyun sat up in the outer office, visibly shaken. " _My... Myunghoon... my father_. My whole life has been a lie."


	3. Monkey Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I had hoped to finish this up by Christmas, but it will be more like January sometime. I've been very busy and don't expect to be able to update again until after the new year.  
> Wishing everyone a happy, safe holiday season. Take care of each other, be kind to one another. If we've learned anything this past year, it's that people are precious and we should hold them close and let them know that they're loved, important. Thanks for the support you've shown me, it's much appreciated. ❤️

Once they were outside of the building which housed Choi Brother's Banking and Loan, Daesung was happy to see that Seunghyun appeared to rally somewhat. At least he was no longer staring at the floor with a kicked puppy expression upon his face. He was even moving on his own power, albeit at a slower than normal pace... once Daesung had forced him from the building, that is. " _Put me back in the river_." Daesung looked over at his charge just to make sure he wasn't mistaken. "Beg pardon? Did you just say..." " _Put me back in the river_ , yes. What's the point if everything that I've ever built my life around was a lie?" Daesung looked ahead to where Jiyong was walking with Soohyuk, grateful to not have the other Angel within earshot while he dealt with this latest catastrophe. "Listen, Seunghyun, when we grow up oftentimes our illusions that our parents are perfect people get shattered. That's a coming of age for most people. Humans are imperfect beings by design. The sooner you realize this, the better off you'll be." Seunghyun regarded Daesung as they walked along for several minutes in silence. "Is that what happened to you? Was your ' _coming of age_ ' so traumatic that it made you jaded?" Daesung stopped walking so that he could stare over at Seunghyun. "You've misunderstood me, yet again. I was referring to you, not myself. I'm an Angel, not a human." Seunghyun tilted his head, thoughtful. "No misunderstanding. I just thought you were speaking from past experience. You must have started out somewhere before you became an Angel. I just assumed..." Daesung cleared his throat, noticing Jiyong's eyes on him as well. "From now on only assume that I'm referring to you. _My experiences_... I have nothing whatsoever to do with your experiences. I'm merely here to guide you through your own, to offer you support." 

Jiyong approached them now, Soohyuk following behind with a far off look upon his face. "Daesung is correct. He is your support throughout this little journey. Perhaps a glimpse at some happier memories would perk you up?" Seunghyun glanced from Angel to Angel. "Do I get to choose where we end up this time?" Daesung sounded unapologetic. "I'm afraid that's..." Jiyong nudged his fellow Angel in the side with his hip, expression almost impish were it not for his air of heavenly grace. "I find that the best way to accomplish a task at times is to bend the rules ever so slightly. Providing no one gets hurt, that is. Wouldn't you agree Daesung?" There was a challenge in Jiyong's eyes as Daesung met his superior's gaze. The only thing he wasn't sure of was, what type. Was Jiyong testing him to see if he was could easily be persuaded to break the rules or was this something else? Honestly, Daesung was growing tired of second guessing as well as _being_ second guessed by those around him. He just wanted to see this thing through, then get back to where he belonged... far from the filth that was humanity. How much did he need to endure for a simple set of wings? Knowing that Jiyong was awaiting his response, Daesung merely smiled humbly. "I'll defer to your expertise in this situation, having had more experience than myself." Jiyong seemed to be pleased with his subordinate's answer by the look in his eyes and the upturn of his lips. "Splendid then. I'll leave it up to you to accomplish." 

Daesung cleared his throat, still uneasy with this 'bend' in the rules, but having no other choice that he could see. "Seunghyun, it's your choice now so I'd like to advise you to choose wisely. Remember that we are only spectators and can't intervene in any events, past or present. Even if they could see you, the people you know as family and friends will not recognize you. I would also caution you that sometimes events from our past are not always what they appeared to be through the lens of time. Things can become muddled in our memories. Do you understand? We don't have to do this. You can opt out and simply stick to the original course of action." Seunghyun listened carefully, looking at the ground as Daesung spoke. His reply was unsteady, voice rough with emotion. "It's not... it's not fair. _I... I_ never wanted this... not like Soohyuk." Soohyuk scoffed, suddenly much closer than a moment ago. "Oh boo hoo... you should have thought of that before you jumped into the river after me. You think I enjoy having you here? You think my mother enjoyed your father's lecherous attentions?" Seunghyun was done with Soohyuk and his nasty attitude, any sympathy that he'd had for the other man running dry. He took a step towards him, shoving him with all of his might, sending Soohyuk stumbling backwards. "I didn't see her complaining about his lecherous attentions. In fact, she looked like she was enjoying the attention." Soohyuk was pressing back now, right in Seunghyun's face, shoving him back tit for tat. "Take that back, goody goody! It was self preservation, nothing more!" Seunghyun had Soohyuk by the collar of his coat now, livid at the implications. "My father would never..." Soohyuk spat right back in his face. "What? Abuse a position of power to get what he wanted? Are you really still clinging to those high ideals? You're an even bigger idiot than I thought." 

While Daesung seemed content to watch the fight unfolding, Jiyong intervened by pulling the two men apart with a firm but gentle prod. He was much stronger than he appeared to be apparently, because he hardly broke a sweat or seemed flustered by the action at all. "Gentlemen, please, now is not the time for recriminations. I'm sure Daesung would agree, it's in your best interest to get along. Perhaps there was a reason that you've found each other and are traveling on this journey together. The man upstairs works in mysterious ways." Daesung inwardly scoffed thinking of Siwon and his ' _mysterious ways'_. He'd been just as surprised as Daesung to find Seunghyun amongst their company earlier so apparently his great mystery was ignorance. Jiyong's little speech seemed to subdue the two men, for the time being anyway. Too bad, Daesung had his money on Soohyuk beating the snot out of Seunghyun when push came to shove. If he had to be down here, at least he could be entertained. It was not to be, however, so Daesung schooled his features to look less disappointed and more chastising. "I do agree, this bickering won't get any of us anywhere." _Least of all me._ "Now Seunghyun think carefully where and when you want to go and..." Seunghyun looked Daesung directly in the eye without hesitating at all. "I know.... I'm ready." 

Daesung frowned over at him, the picture of disapproval. "You really should take some time, make sure you're certain." Jiyong shook his head, pulling Soohyuk along after himself. "Too late, the wheels are already in motion. Daesung, if you wouldn't mind taking the lead please." Daesung shot a quick incredulous glance to the back of Jiyong's head, already knowing how this would turn out, but not really caring that much about it aside from the bother. He tugged Seunghyun to the front of the group, noting how much quicker he'd be able to move if he only had his bloody wings. "Close your eyes, gentlemen. Our destination is unreachable on foot." In the span of a blink of the eye, they had arrived at Seunghyun's memory.... The Franklin Park Zoo. Daesung took the opportunity make a statement. "Here we are, don't say I didn't warn you this time." Seunghyun raised a brow questioningly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Daesung shrugged as he began walking towards the entrance gate. "Bending the rules isn't always the best way to accomplish a task, nor is it always the easiest. Shall we proceed?" Seunghyun fell into step beside Daesung, chewing on his lip in thought. "But Jiyong said..." Daesung rolled his eyes, coming to a stop before the monkey exhibit. "Jiyong is a hot shot. I already told you that. I can't help you if you won't listen." Seunghyun's attention was diverted from Daesung to his father walking down the path holding his younger self's hand. "I must have been around eight years old. It was one of the best days of my young life. My father took me with him to the office on a Saturday morning and then here, to the zoo. I had his undivided attention. It was..." 

Dohee Lee approached along the same path, but from the opposite direction holding the hand of a young boy. Myunghoon saw her right away as Seunghyun was occupied with watching the monkey's swing and sway. "You came." Dohee looked down at her son, Soohyuk, then back over at Myunghoon. "I did, but... I don't think this is a good idea. What if someone..." Myunghoon reached out to stroke her face, to soothe her. "Don't be so paranoid. We're at the zoo. Who would..." Seunghyun tugged on his father's coat sleeve, looking up at him with a confused look. "Dad... who's this lady?" Myunghoon looked down at his son with a smile. "Seunghyun, you remember Dohee Lee, my secretary. Look, her son is about your age I think. Isn't that nice?" Seunghyun looked over at Dohee then at her son who was shyly clinging to her hand. "Oh... hello Ms. Lee. It's nice to see you again. Dad, can we go to the ape house next, please?" Myunghoon rubbed Seunghyun's head fondly. "Of course we can, but why don't we invite the Lees to join us? Wouldn't that be nice? Then you'd have someone your age to hang around with." Seunghyun didn't want the Lees to join them, he wanted to spend the day alone with his dad. However, he was far too obedient to argue with his father, especially in front of others. "Sure dad, if you like." Dohee smiled at Seunghyun almost gratefully. "You're a very sweet boy, Seunghyun. This is my son, Soohyuk. He's seven years old." Seunghyun approached the shy boy with a friendly smile. "You wanna go to the ape house with me?" Soohyuk looked up at his mom, then nodded. "Okay." The two boys started to walk towards the ape house as their parents followed behind. Seunghyun stole a glance behind before he entered the building, feeling his stomach twist, the two adults were kissing. 

Watching the events unfold, the memories so long forgotten, came rushing back to Seunghyun. How could he have managed to not remember seeing his father kiss another women? He suddenly felt as if he'd played a part, albeit an unwilling one, in his mother's betrayal. The guilt he felt was like a weight upon his shoulders, a heavy burden to bear. His entire world view was shattering before his eyes. True love was a myth, a non existent fairytale. He looked to Daesung who stood impassively by, the Angel's own gaze far off as if he were deep in thought. Seunghyun wanted divine intervention or at the very least, advice from a being of superior spiritual intellect. Daesung seemed to be all that he had at the moment. "You knew... that's why you were hesitant to have me choose." Daesung didn't look at his charge, continuing to stare off at some unknown point. "I did and yes, as I said, bending the rules doesn't always work out in your favor. These things have a way of backfiring on you." Seunghyun scratched at the back of his neck, guilt ridden and heart sick. "I'll say, now what?" Daesung finally turned to look Seunghyun in the eye. "What do you mean?" Seunghyun looked more uncomfortable under Daesung's unwavering gaze. "What happens next, I mean. What do we do now?" Daesung scoffed, turning once again to look straight ahead where Jiyong was approaching with Soohyuk in tow. Where they'd gotten to was anybody's guess. "We don' do anything. Now, _now_... you learn to live with what you know. Which is why it's always best to look before you leap." 

Jiyong stopped in front of Daesung with a knowing look that didn't sit well with his subordinate at all. "Everything alright? Soohyuk and I hung back to give you space since this was Seunghyun's choice." Daesung spoke up immediately, no false pretenses of politeness in his tone, rather a dangerous edge unmistakable. "Everything is exactly as you knew it would be when you suggested we bend the rules and set us down this path." Jiyong's allowed his lips to turn up at the corners ever so slightly, his head tilting to the side. "You and I both know, Daesung, that the truth shall set you free. I'm sure you, of all Angels, would agree that it's the case... no matter what that truth might be." Daesung glared openly now at his superior, not caring what might or might not be reported to the man upstairs. "Truth can be a cruel mistress, as I'm sure you would agree, Jiyong. It's not always that easy a pill to swallow, no matter how freeing it may be, and sometimes living in ignorance is the far better choice." Jiyong's hand involuntarily raised to his own throat at Daesung's stinging words although his face remained as impassive as ever. "Even so... I think our Seunghyun will benefit from knowing..." Daesung remained hostile despite Jiyong's calm demeanor. "He's not _our_ anything, he's my charge. Regardless of Siwon's orders to have us work in tandem, Seunghyun is my sole responsibility." Jiyong raised a brow and folded his arms across his chest making himself look larger somehow, more intimidating. "Suddenly you're interested in his well being. You were ready to trade him away not that long ago. Why should I believe that you're capable of handling or even caring about what happens to him?" Daesung blinked in surprise, he did seem to have had a dramatic turn around. However, answering to Jiyong about it was low on his list of priorities. "It's my job, isn't it? How else will I get my wings if I don't help this slob?" Jiyong's gaze shifted over to Seunghyun who was staring up at the monkeys some steps away, completely oblivious to their conversation. "Well then, if it's wings you're after, you'd better figure out the key to soaring." Daesung's didn't have a clue what Jiyong could mean. How could he figure out how to soar before he'd gotten his wings? Although he'd never let him know that. "That's sound advice, Jiyong. I'll take that to heart." Daesung turned to walk away from his superior, wishing to add some distance from what he could only assume was Jiyong's malicious intent. " _Will you?_ " Jiyong's voice was tinged with concern as he spoke to Daesung's retreating back. "I sincerely hope so, because until you do, you will remain grounded... wingless." 

Soohyuk stood several feet away from Seunghyun, also watching the monkeys interact inside their enclosure, also lost in thought. "You must be enjoying this." Soohyuk allowed his gaze to fall onto Seunghyun briefly before returning it to the playful primates. "The monkeys? They're entertaining I guess." Seunghyun scoffed, stepping closer to the other man. "I meant my suffering. It's been obvious from the start that you've hated me. I guess I know why now. Did... did you plan this whole thing for revenge against my family?" Soohyuk turned to face Seunghyun, leaning against the fence to do so. "You caught me. I've been waiting, night after night since I was fifteen years old for you to cross that bridge, just hoping you'd be a big enough idiot to jump in after me." Seunghyun leaned next to Soohyuk, crossing his arms moodily. "Okay... I get it... I really am an idiot. Why since fifteen though?" Soohyuk sighed, running a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact. "That's the year my mother passed away." Seunghyun uncrossed his arms, eyes full of compassion. "I'm really sorry. That must have been... I'm really sorry." Soohyuk nodded, looking down. "Thanks... yeah... it was... so thanks. For the record, I'm not... enjoying your suffering. I... I get it... and it sucks... you know?" Seunghyun also looked down, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly. "I do. Do you remember me at all from back then?" Soohyuk turned back around to regard the monkeys once again, eyes far off. "Not really. My childhood was... strange. I vaguely remember the zoo and meeting some kid there. I didn't know it was you." 

Daesung joined them, briefly standing in front with hands on hips, expression still sour from his conversation with Jiyong. "We should be moving along now, gentlemen. No time for idle chit chat nor monkey business." The both watched the Angel begin to walk off, falling into step behind him rather reluctantly. "For an Angel he's not very angelic." Seunghyun snorted, it was true. Daesung really didn't fit the mold of what you'd expect an Angel to be, at least not any that Seunghyun had ever heard of. He might actually have been more than a little leery of taking this little trip through his life with Daesung if he didn't have additional support with him. "Figures, I get the misfit Angel with the enormous chip on his shoulder. Yours seems to know what he's doing at least." Now Soohyuk snorted, turning to look at Jiyong who was bringing up the rear, deep in thought. "Oh, he seems to be the perfect Angel, little and cute, but there's something that's just a little too sanctimonious about him for my taste. Something that just doesn't sit well with me." Seunghyun hummed in response. "I guess nobody's perfect, not even Angels. It kind of makes you feel better about your own shortcomings." Soohyuk scoffed at that. "Speak for yourself. If we need to go through this torture, the least they could do was provide us with decent escorts." 

Seunghyun hesitated before speaking, afraid of the response he'd get given their rocky start. "Do you want to trade?" Soohyuk looked over at him with questioning eyes. "Trade what?" Seunghyun shrugged, nonchalant. "Angels. You seem better suited to Daesung since you're both so..." Soohyuk raised a brow, curious. "Both so what?" Seunghyun looked uncomfortable suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck slowly with his hand and avoiding eye contact. "Nothing, forget I mentioned it." Soohyuk prodded him to speak, not happy to leave it alone. "No, tell me. How am I like that misfit lunatic?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, regretting ever speaking to Soohyuk in the first place, let alone mentioning his similarity to Daesung. "It's just that... you both can be on the... hostile side." Soohyuk rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it. "So you think you'd be better off with the cute one?" Seunghyun was quick to correct Soohyuk. "Daesung is very attractive, just a little... unhinged." Soohyuk smirked over at him, enjoying this a little more than he should. "Like me?" Seunghyun nodded, relieved momentarily. "Right, like you. Oh... I didn't mean... you've obviously been through a lot and..." Soohyuk waved him off, first genuine smile he'd cracked upon his lips. "It's fine, goody goody. Yours can't be any worse than mine. Let's do it." 

Jiyong shook his head, disapproving frown upon his lips. "You can't _trade _us, it doesn't work that way. We were hand picked for each of you according to your needs. The man upstairs has put great effort into making this experience smooth and fruitful for you both. We can not change what the man upstairs has set into motion. That would be something akin to blasphemy." Seunghyun knew for a fact that Daesung had pulled the wrong man from the river and that Jiyong was lying. Why, he didn't know. He didn't think Angels were even allowed to lie. This was certainly turning into quite the learning experience all around. Soohyuk had definitely been right about Jiyong, he was too sanctimonious... even for an Angel. He found himself wanting to discuss this with the other man which was strange since Soohyuk and he were at odds from the start. It must be the situation that they both found themselves in... camaraderie between two suffering souls. "But... Daesung thought that I was Soohyuk..." Jiyong looked over at Seunghyun with such a cross expression that he was actually frightened. "Which was also part of the man upstairs' plan. Haven't you ever heard the expression, everything happens for a reason? Daesung..."__

__The Angel in question raised his head. He had been listening to the conversation, but not adding to it, standing beside Jiyong. "take your charge and lead the way." Daesung looked like this was the last thing he wanted to do, but he stepped forward and gestured to Seunghyun to begin moving. "You're not... _upset with me_... are you?" Daesung kept his eyes forward, hands folded behind his back. "Not at all. Why would it upset me that you wanted to discard me like an old shoe?" Seunghyun looked down, guilty, until a thought struck him. "You wanted to trade me away for Soohyuk. How is this any different?" Daesung side eyed his charge, allowing his hands to fall to his sides. "I did not, _who told you that?_ " Seunghyun tilted his head, glancing over at the Angel's face. Apparently lying came naturally to these heavenly creatures. "I heard Jiyong say it when you two were talking earlier." Daesung looked indignant. "It's very rude to eavesdrop, especially on Angels." Seunghyun crossed his arms, looking crestfallen. "It's very rude to want to trade away the person you're supposed to be helping. Especially when they're learning awful things about their life." Daesung's hand hovered over Seunghyun's back, not really knowing how to comfort him, yet, wanting to for some reason. "If it's any consolation, it was _before_ you learned the awful things about your life. Anyway, we're stuck with each other. We may as well make the best of it." Seunghyun felt a feather light touch upon his back ever so briefly, spreading a comforting warmth throughout his body. The first real comfort that he'd felt since he hit the water. Maybe Daesung wasn't so bad after all. "Stop lagging, we haven't got all night. It's not like I can fly you know." Then again... maybe not._ _


	4. Twenty Questions

"Where are we going next?" They had been walking along a darkened street for what seemed like hours when Seunghyun finally got the nerve up to question their destination. It wasn't so much that he was afraid of his heavenly escort, more like he felt as if he may have bruised Daesung's feelings when he tried to trade him away. He felt it would be more prudent to tread lightly, at least for the time being, to avoid any further ill will. Also, it was a little that Daesung scared him more than an Angel should. Who could have guessed that they'd allow such moody souls to become Angels. Children's authors and Hollywood movie makers were obviously grossly misinformed about such matters. "It's Soohyuk's turn next. It can't always be about you." Seunghyun glanced back towards the man in question. "Oh... it won't involve me or... my dad, will it?" Daesung rolled his eyes, pausing to allow Jiyong and Soohyuk time to catch up. "I'll bet you're the type that peeks at the ending of a book before you've read it. This is a journey of discovery. How can you discover if you already know what's coming?" Seunghyun rubbed at the back of his neck, looking at the ground. "But... before you said that these things have a way of backfiring on you." 

The momentary goodwill that Daesung had felt for Seunghyun was slipping away with every asinine question that he asked him. "That's true, good memory." _Considering it was only twenty minutes ago._ "That doesn't apply here though." Seunghyun tilted his head, curious now. "Oh, why not?" The Angel took a deep cleansing breath, trying not to bite his charge's head off. "Because it doesn't. Have I ever steered you wrong before? Intentionally I mean." Seunghyun blinked, thinking it over. "Does thinking I was Soohyuk in the first place count?" Daesung frowned, clearly displeased to be reminded, yet again, of his mistake. "It does not. _My_ , but your mother must be proud of your tenacity." Upon hearing mention made of his mother, Seunghyun turned away, expression suddenly doleful. "She was, now I'm not so sure she should be." Daesung felt a strange pull inside of him as he regarded his charge. One that he'd rarely felt, if ever. With a sigh, he schooled his features to be more complaisant, speaking in a quiet voice. "Trust me, Seunghyun. I won't let you get hurt again." Seunghyun nodded, lips in a thin line until a new thought struck him. "If this is Soohyuk's turn, then why did Jiyong tell _you_ to take the lead?" Daesung's expression soured dramatically before he answered. "He's my superior, he basically gets to tell me what to do on this little odyssey. Satisfied now? Are all your inquiries answered or is there more you're just dying to know?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, sensing Daesung's annoyance right away. Not that the Angel ever tried to hide it from him. "No, I'm good... thanks. Daesung... I didn't mean..."

Jiyong and Soohyuk joined them at that very moment. The Angel directing his look to his subordinate with a slight arch to his brow. "Did we arrive at a bad time? Is everything alright?" Seunghyun looked conflicted, not knowing what to say, but Daesung was quick to offer a brief, tight lipped smile to his superior instead. " _Peachy_. Let's get on with it." Jiyong nodded, seeming to accept his words at face value. "Alright, let's." Soohyuk was looking over at the house on the corner with a grim expression. Seunghyun hadn't noticed it before, but they were on The Riverway in Jamaica Plain. It wasn't an area he was unfamiliar with. His father had taken him here to learn how to sail when he was young, although it had been years since he had been back here. Soohyuk began approaching the house with purpose, Jiyong lagging behind to give him some space. Seunghyun was reluctant to question Daesung again anytime soon after the last reaction he'd gotten, so he hurried to catch up to Jiyong. "Is this Soohyuk's house?" Jiyong nodded, continuing to both move forward and keep his eyes on his charge. "It was, in an alternate reality where he existed. In this reality, it belongs to Dohee Lee and her daughter."

They had breached the entrance by now, Soohyuk leading them into the house with sure steps. He knew where he was, he just wasn't sure when he was. Continuing further into the house, Soohyuk got his answer. " _Ji-eun_." Jiyong stood beside his charge, eyeing the young girl as Soohyuk moved towards her. "Don't forget that she can neither see nor hear you. You are merely..." Soohyuk glanced back at his Angel, eyes hard and mouth set in a deep frown. "Observing... I know. I can still get closer... close enough to smell the strawberry shampoo she loves using." Jiyong acquiesced by virtue of his silence, so Soohyuk sat down beside the child, breathing in her familial scent. "What a beauty she is, and smart too. It's unbelievable how sharp this kid is, has always been. Most kids are glued to whatever tv show is popular while this one...." Soohyuk wore such a fond smile it was like he was a completely different person. "is always with her nose in a book. She started reading really early and didn't stop." Ji-eun lifted her head at the sound of a faint groan coming from someplace upstairs. She and Soohyuk rose as one, speaking in unison as well. " _ **Mom?!**_ " 

Just as the two siblings were making their way towards the stairs, a man hurried down smiling nervously at Ji-eun. "It's alright sweetie, Doctor Bom just gave your mother a shot. Nothing to worry about." Ji-eun didn't look convinced as her eyes wandered towards the staircase once again. "Why can't I see her? I could read to her, she likes that." The man smiled reassuringly at her, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "Ji-eun, your mother needs to rest right now. Why don't I take you for an ice-cream?" Ji-eun shook her head, but still remembered her manners. "No thank you, Mr. Choi. I'd rather stay here in case my mother needs me." Dongwook ruffled her hair slightly. "You're a good daughter, Ji-eun. You're mother is very proud of you." Ji-eun looked up as Bom made her way down the stairs looking tired. "Dr. Bom, can I see my mother?" Bom smiled, stepping aside to join her husband. "You can go up if you promise to not disturb her." Ji-eun looked ecstatic, hugging Bom tightly before hurrying to go up the stairs. "I promise, I'll be quiet." Soohyuk hurried after her with his ever present celestial shadow not far behind. 

The couple watched the seven year old rush up the stairs as quietly as she could. Bom let out a deep sigh once the child was out of sight. Dongwook wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder in comfort. "How is she?" Bom let out another sigh of frustration. "There's not a lot I can do for her at this stage besides keep her comfortable. She really should be in the hospital." Dongwook shook his head as he pulled his wife closer. "Dohee wants to remain home for Ji-eun. Myunghoon promised her that he would make it happen." Bom looked up into her husband's eye, searching. "Why? I mean it's very nice to help out someone who worked at your company for so long, but this feels like something else. Is it?" Dongwook didn't like lying to his wife. She was his entire world since they had been unable to have children. Even if they had been able to, he knew that his bond to Bom would always be unbreakable. However, his brother had come to him a broken man when Dohee was diagnosed. He'd had weeks and weeks of sleepless nights trying to wrap his head around his brother's choices. He had it all, a child that he and Bom so desperately wanted, a loving wife, yet he was still unsatisfied. He'd run the gamut of emotions from anger to pity until he finally resolved to help him. Lying to Bom about it wasn't really something he'd given too much thought into. "It is. I think you already know why. I'm sorry to drag you into my brother's mess." Bom reached up, cupping his face, seeing the turmoil in her husband's eyes. "Next time be honest with me from the start. Dohee isn't anyone's mess. She's a patient who needs care." Dongwook looked ashamed, eyes downcast. "Of course, that's not what I meant. She deserves better." Bom raised a brow, leaning way up on her toes to kiss him. "Than Myunghoon, yes. She's already got the best doctor." 

Soohyuk stood beside his mother's bed watching her sleep while Ji-eun sat in the nearby chair reading. Soohyuk turned to observe his sister once more. She was advanced for one so young, it was true. However, in many ways, Ji-eun was very much a seven year old... especially when it came to the emotional aspect of losing her mother. "How much longer does she have now?" Jiyong stood in the doorway, but upon hearing Soohyuk's soft inquiry, he stepped fully into the room. "Not very. A few days at most." Soohyuk's eyes filled up, he felt like he was losing his mother all over again. "It's going to be awful." Jiyong came to stand beside Dohee's bedside, looking thoughtful. "Not really. Bom is an excellent caregiver, your mother is lucky. It's really a blessing that she passes so quickly." Soohyuk wiped angrily at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "A blessing? What about Ji-eun? How is this a blessing for her? She's just a little girl." Jiyong looked over at the child with caring eyes. "It will be hard for her, yes, but being so young will help." Soohyuk turned away from Jiyong, looking back towards his mother. "I miss them both so much." Jiyong placed a hand upon Soohyuk's back, speaking in a calm tone. "If it makes you feel any better, they're both in excellent hands."

Seunghyun stood riveted, watching his uncle and aunt talking. It was like watching a drama on television only to find out it was actually your life. True, he had been a teenager when these events were unfolding, oblivious to most of the adult world as most teenagers were. It wasn't that he was naive, he knew that every family had their skeletons, their secrets. However, these family secrets ran far deeper than he could ever have imagined. He turned to Daesung, who stood impassively by beside him, with a stunned expression. "That girl, Ji-eun, I know her. She's my..." Daesung raised a brow, turning his head to look at Seunghyun. "Sister." Seunghyun gaped at the Angel, reeling back so that his back hit the wall. " _Sister?!_ No... she's my cousin. My uncle and aunt adopted her when I was sixteen. She can't be my..." Daesung turned back to face his uncle and aunt. "Where do you think they adopted her from?" Seunghyun, grasping at straws, repeated the story that he'd been spoon fed since the day he'd met his new cousin. "My uncle had a friend who passed away leaving behind a little girl. Since they couldn't have children themselves, my aunt and uncle adopted her. They took her abroad for a time to let her get used to them... London I think. She... she was always quiet, but a sweet kid. She's doing her residency in Pennsylvania right now. We expect her home for Christmas." Daesung turned back to look at him, expression blank. "What's she doing her residency in?" Seunghyun swallowed thickly, glancing up the stairs. "Oncology. Shit... why did they adopt Soohyuk's sister?" Daesung sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Because... they're decent people, and because your father couldn't." 

Once the nighttime nurse had arrived and his sister was taken out to grab some dinner with Dongwook and Bom, Jiyong managed to coax Soohyuk away from his mother's side. "We still have more ground to cover and, unfortunately, our time here isn't endless." Soohyuk looked sadly at his mother, before following Jiyong out of her room. "Nobody has an endless supply of time down here." Jiyong cleared his throat as he started down the staircase, never once looking back at his charge. "This is true, although how you use the time you've got makes a difference when it come to its end." Soohyuk rolled his eyes behind Jiyong's back, too drained from seeing his mother in the last stage of her illness for the second time in his life to do much more. They left the house, walking out into the darkness with Jiyong taking a commanding lead, Soohyuk following just a step behind. If this little exercise was meant to show him that the world was better off with him in it, or that he had many things to not jump into a river for, he felt like it was failing on both points. Right now, he felt more convinced that he'd made the right choice when he'd leapt from the Harvard Bridge. 

Seunghyun and Daesung were lagging behind, mostly because of Seunghyun's inability to get past the new information that he'd been given back at Soohyuk's house. His mind kept milling over what he'd always known with what he'd recently learned. It was almost unreal, it didn't seem possible for all of this deceit to have occurred right under his nose. More than that, as he looked ahead to Jiyong and Soohyuk, there was something else that was nagging at his brain. Regardless of the fact that his Angel was not a fan of him asking too many questions, there was just some information that he needed to know. If for nothing else, his peace of mind. If that was even a possibility anymore for him. "Daesung..." The Angel turned to look at him, the expression on his face showing that he'd nearly forgotten that Seunghyun was beside him. "I hope you're not going to ask me where we're going, because this is still Soohyuk's time." Seunghyun shook his head, although he scoffed slightly. "I wasn't actually and you have to admit, Soohyuk's time always turns out to be my time and vice versa." Daesung raised a brow, slight smirk upon his lips. "Was there a point you were getting at? Some relevant question you wanted to ask?" 

Seunghyun nodded his head, lifting his collar against the chill. "There is... I've been thinking..." Daesung let out a little noise of disapproval from the back of his throat. "That can't be good." Seunghyun's brows raised in surprise, he thought that maybe they were past this rude behavior. "Why? I'm an intelligent person. It's not like..." Daesung let out a long suffering sigh, interrupting his charge, once again. "Intelligence has nothing to do with it. Even a genius can overthink something to the point of insanity." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, the confusion clearly written across his features. "How does thinking constitute overthinking? Why do I get the feeling that you're deliberately trying to confuse me to avoid what you must know I'm going to ask?" Daesung rolled his eyes, but didn't disagree. "Ask me then." Seunghyun swallowed the nervous lump that has formed in his throat now that Daesung was willing to hear him out. Maybe there was something to that overthinking thing after all. "You keep saying this is an alternate reality, right?" Daesung side eyed him, then nodded. "It is. Was that your question?" Seunghyun fidgeted with his scarf, shaking his head. "No, it isn't. In this reality it's easy for my aunt and uncle to adopt Ji-eun, I'm assuming. But... in the other reality... the one where Soohyuk and I exist... how... what happened to Soohyuk when his mother passed? Where did he go?" 

Daesung stopped walking, turning to Seunghyun with a somber expression. "We're there." Seunghyun protested, deep frown etched upon his face as he stared over at his Angel. "But... you didn't answer..." Daesung hushed him with a hand gesture. "You'll understand everything soon. Don't be so impatient, it's unattractive. So is that look on your face, by the way." Seunghyun opened his mouth to protest until he noticed just where they were.... the hospital. "Why are we..." Daesung simply raised his hand once more. "Tut tut... do be quiet. People are suffering... and so am I." Now Seunghyun rolled his eyes, but he remained silent and began looking around. Only then did he recognize the pretty, young Resident who was making her way down the hallway towards them. "Where are you off to, Dr. Choi?" Ji-eun smiled tiredly at the young man who had come to walk beside her. "Locker room to grab my things. What about you, Dr. Song?" Min-ho smiled while raising his brows in a cheeky manner. "Wherever you are." Ji-eun laughed tiredly as she opened the door to the Resident's locker room. "Then I guess you're driving me to the airport." Min-ho removed his lab coat, opening his own locker while Ji-eun did the same. "Sure, no problem. I wish I could come with you, meet that family of yours." Ji-eun pulled out her travel bag and coat. "I wish I was staying here." Min-ho smiled to hear it, pulling her into his arms loosely by the waist. "You'll miss me that much?" Ji-eun placed her head upon his shoulder, enjoying the brief moment of intimacy after a long day's work. "It's not that. I mean, I will miss you, but the holidays aren't easy for me." Min-ho brushed her hair back. "Because you lost your mother?" She nodded, chewing on her lip. "I love my adoptive parents very much. They've given me everything I could ever want... love, stability, an education. It's just hard not to miss my mother and... my brother." Min-ho kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. "Remind me again, when did he pass away?" Ji-eun sighed, checking her phone for the time. "A few months after my mother. He was away at school when it happened. I never even got to say goodbye. It was really difficult for me. If it hadn't been for the Chois, I don't know what I would've done." 

Seunghyun stared over at Soohyuk who was, obviously, alive and well. Turning to Daesung to question him about it, the Angel cut him off before he even opened up his mouth. "Yes, this is an alternate reality and no, this outcome is no different than your own." Seunghyun blinked rapidly, trying to fathom what that could mean. "Are you telling me that Soohyuk is..." Daesung gave him a withering look. "Please don't say ghost, I beg of you. You obviously made it through one of the most prestigious colleges in this country, don't tell me you believe in ghosts." Seunghyun raised a brow at that. "Isn't that just a little closed minded coming from an Angel?" Daesung barked out a laugh. "Touché. Think about it, if Soohyuk was a spirit, why would we bother with this exercise?" Seunghyun let out a large exhale of breath. "Good point. Then why does Ji-eun think that he's dead?" Soohyuk stepped over with arms crossed and a veiled expression on his face. "Because, goody goody, your father sent me off to a private academy then killed me off." Seunghyun furrowed his brow at that. "But you're not dead." Soohyuk looked at Daesung, rolling his eyes. "You want to take this one?" Daesung shook his head, stepping back a few paces. "You're doing fine, I wouldn't want to break your momentum." 

Soohyuk snorted at that. "You may actually be growing on me." Looking back at Seunghyun, Soohyuk sat himself down on a bench inside the locker room. "He didn't literally kill me. He just made me disappear from Ji-eun's life. Originally, I was told that because I was underage I would have to wait to become her legal guardian. I was sent away to school while Ji-eun was cared for by your relatives. The next thing I knew, I was being transferred to a school in California, completely cut off from any contact with her. When I graduated at age eighteen and came back to Boston, I was told that I no longer had any legal right to my own sister. I wasn't even allowed to see her for fear of damaging her psyche. They told me she didn't even remember me. Which I now know is bullshit." Seunghyun felt horrible, no wonder Soohyuk was so angry. Seunghyun was angry now too about a lot of things he'd had his eyes opened to. When he really thought about it now, he could see that underlying sadness in his younger cousin all the years that he'd known her. He'd honestly never given it much thought, chalking it up to the circumstances of her joining their family. However, now he could understand her pain, felt like a real asshole for being so wrapped up in his own life to not have cared.

"I'm sorry. I should have done something about this." Soohyuk stared over at Seunghyun in disbelief. " _You're sorry_? Why? You couldn't... Did you know about this shit?" Seunghyun shook his head, looking down at the ground miserably. "No... I... It's just that I never really gave Ji-eun all that much thought. I'm sorry... maybe if I'd talked to her more... really gotten to know her well... I could have helped." Soohyuk looked down a moment himself before speaking. "Seunghyun, you were just a kid yourself. I don't blame you for any of this... but thanks. That means... just thanks." Seunghyun's lips turned up at the corners ever so slightly, pleased to hear Soohyuk's words. "Ah... you're welcome. Thank you also." Soohyuk looked slightly embarrassed, standing to cover it up. "What are you thanking me for?" Seunghyun's mouth turned up even more to see his traveling companion flustered, if only slightly. "For calling me Seunghyun, I appreciate it." Soohyuk rolled his eyes, stuffing his hand into his pockets to play it cool. "Yeah well, you're not _so_ bad after all." Seunghyun mimicked Soohyuk's action, with his hands at least. He was suddenly feeling better about things in general... until his fingers brushed the bottom of his empty pockets. " _Shit... Seungri._ " 

Jiyong stepped forward to get them moving again, take control over the situation. "Gentlemen, if you please, we need to move on. Are you satisfied now Soohyuk? Have you seen enough?" Soohyuk glanced over at Seunghyun before nodding. "Yeah... I'm actually eager to get back now." Seunghyun shook his head, pulling his hands out of his pockets. " _I'm not._ " Jiyong tilted his head as he regarded the near frantic man. "You're not what?" The Angel turned to Daesung with a frown. "Daesung, what in the name of Heaven is he talking about?" Daesung answered Jiyong's frown with one of his own. "How should I know?" He turned to Seunghyun with a scowl. "You're not what?" Seunghyun crossed his arms, pout firmly in place. " _Satisfied_. I'm not satisfied." Daesung's eyes quickly darted over to Jiyong before he returned them back to Seunghyun's face. "Regarding what exactly?" Seunghyun gestured into the air above his head with his hands. "This entire crackpot endeavor. You take me around to a supposed _'alternate reality'_ which is basically just my past without me in it. Furthermore, I learn deeply disturbing secrets about my family members and see absolutely zero good. Nothing will change once I'm returned except that now I know all these awful things." 

Daesung could understand his ire, even sympathized with it to some degree. "What can we do to give you satisfaction then?" Seunghyun looked surprised, he never thought that his outburst would carry any weight. "I want to see Seungri." Daesung spoke without thinking. "Are you certain?" Seunghyun swallowed, remembering that Daesung had promised to not let him be hurt again. "Yes... I... I want to know what his life would be like without me. I _demand_ it or... I want to see the man upstairs." Daesung's eyes bugged out slightly at the thought of Siwon getting involved. "Relax... there's no need to bring him into this. If Seungri is what you want to see, I'll show you Seungri." Seunghyun grunted, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. "Good... I'm glad." Daesung shook off the urge to laugh at his semi-tantrum choosing instead to look over at Jiyong. "You two can head back. I'll take care of this." Jiyong was about to turn away, taking Soohyuk along with him when his charge stopped him. "I think we should stay with goody... eh... Seunghyun. See this thing through together." Jiyong's face was unreadable as he spoke to Soohyuk. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather head back?" Soohyuk looked over at Seunghyun, then shook his head. "We've come this far together, we may as well just go the whole way." Jiyong gestured for Soohyuk to follow Daesung who had begun the journey with Seunghyun in tow, smiling to himself as he followed along behind. "After you then."


	5. Friends and Lovers

Soohyuk hurried to catch up with Seunghyun, and when he did, fell easily into step beside him. "Who is this Seungri you're so eager to see?" Seunghyun's fingers, once again, felt inside of his empty pocket, still finding no ring. "He's my... my lover." Soohyuk raised a brow ever so slightly, putting two and two together. "So then the ring..." Seunghyun removed his empty hand from his pocket, nodding slightly. "Yeah, it was for Seungri. I was planning on proposing to him soon... before Christmas Day. I was hoping we could celebrate with our families." Soohyuk reached out, giving Seunghyun's shoulder a squeeze in an encouraging gesture. "Why are you talking like it won't still happen? The ring is inconsequential to the actual sentiment you're trying to convey. Isn't the most important thing that you love him and he loves you?" Seunghyun huffed out a quiet laugh, lips curling into a crooked, unsure smile. "It's supposed to I guess." Now Soohyuk was huffing out a laugh, a bit awkward to be handing out advice on love. "You guess? What happened to that optimism you had at the beginning of the night?" Seunghyun dropped his chin slightly, side eyeing his companion in disbelief. "Seriously? Are you really asking me that? After all that we've both seen? How can I not be less optimistic right now." Soohyuk remained silent while they walked a bit further. "Then why do it? Why look for trouble and see what he's up to without you?" Seunghyun swallowed around the lump that was forming in his throat. "Because... after all I've seen tonight, I can't help feeling differently about so many things. When I think of Seungri, I can't help feeling exactly the same way I always have. I need to see him. I need to know if what we have is real or some trick of the light." 

Soohyuk could understand that. He grew up thinking love was just a four letter word. True, he loved his mother and Ji-eun, but that was a different thing altogether. That was love in its purest form. Love of mother and child, sister and brother... those bonds were next to unbreakable. From what he'd observed tonight, Seunghyun's view of what love was had been entirely different. He'd had a rude awakening when he discovered just how deceitful men and women could be. Soohyuk knew that couples weren't meant to stay together forever, at least not in his experience. Nothing lasts forever. "What about you?" Soohyuk blinked to pull himself from his dark musings. "I'm sorry?" Seunghyun shrugged, suddenly wondering if he shouldn't ask. "Do you have someone? A... a lover or..." Soohyuk exhaled, catching on now. "Wife? No... no lover, no wife. No... anybody." Seunghyun frowned, looking down at his feet as he walked along. "Oh... I... I'm sorry." Soohyuk spoke with a lightness that he definitely didn't feel. "Don't be, I'm not. I did have, but now I don't." Seunghyun gave him the briefest look, afraid to seem rude. "Oh... okay." Soohyuk rolled his eyes at the other man's awkwardness. "His name is Woobin. We broke up six or seven months ago. It's no big deal... it never is." Seunghyun wanted to console Soohyuk the way that he had consoled him. "So you've had other... that must have been hard. Do you want to talk about it?" Soohyuk snorted, shaking his head. "Not really. We were a thing and then we weren't... end of story. It's... whatever. You know what they say, unlucky in love, unlucky in everything." Seunghyun snorted as well. "I don't think that's the saying." Soohyuk grinned back at him, with a wink. "It is for me, goody goody."

Daesung's abrupt stop nearly caused Seunghyun to walk right into him, but the Angel stopped his charge with a hand to his chest before he could do so. "How do you wish to proceed?" Seunghyun looked over at Aori Ramen's entrance... the original location... then back to Daesung's unusually placid face and began to panic. "Why is it suddenly my decision?" Daesung looked to the heavens briefly for strength before answering. "Weren't you the one threatening me just moments ago with going above my head if you didn't get your way?" Seunghyun looked sheepishly back at Daesung, all of his ire having left him in their short journey's time. "Oh, that... I'm..." Daesung arched a brow dramatically as he folded his arms across his chest. "Go on." Seunghyun sighed, defeated. "I was upset at the time. I'm sorry, I would never put your position in jeopardy." Daesung relaxed his stance, face softening. "I know that. Just like I know that little temper tantrum of yours was just you blowing off steam. It was harmless and, if I'm honest, rather cute." Seunghyun's eyes bugged out to hear it and if he had been drinking something, he surely would have choked on it. "It's not cute, it's childish. Seungri hates when I put my foot down like that." Daesung turned to look towards Aori Ramen once more. "Seungri sounds stupid to me. Shall we go inside?" 

Seunghyun followed after him, frowning to himself. "Hey, don't call him that. He's highly intelligent, a real entrepreneur. He's got a fabulous head for business and works really hard to achieve his goals. He's..." Daesung pointed across the room to a booth in the back, sick already of Seungri. "Right over there, being highly intelligent no doubt." Seunghyun stared over at him, it was the booth that they'd had their first date in. Seunghyun wanted to take Seungri anywhere in the city that he had wanted to go, but Seungri wanted Seunghyun to see his place. Right from the start, Seunghyun was putty in Seungri's hands. Acquiescing to Seungri's every wish just to make him happy. "He's so... _uh_... handsome." Daesung rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall. "He's quite the catch. Remember, he's never met you in this reality so don't expect him to be pining for you." Seunghyun began to fidget beside the Angel nervously. "Can I talk to him... please?" Now Daesung was frowning as he cast a sidelong look over at Jiyong and Soohyuk who seemed to be making themselves at home in a nearby deserted booth. "That would mean bending the rules again. You know how that turned out the last time, Seunghyun." 

Seunghyun nodded, eyes pleading. "Yes, but this is Seungri and I... I just have to know before..." Daesung closed his eyes against Seunghyun's onslaught. It was true, the eyes were definitely the windows of the soul. Seunghyun's eyes showed Daesung all he needed to know about his character, sincerity and emotional depth. They also made it hard for him to turn down Seunghyun's request at this moment. "Alright, alright... but he still won't know you. You've never met before, understand? It's the best that I can do." Seunghyun's dimples bloomed on his cheeks as he smiled over at Daesung. "Thank you, I really appreciate this. Is there someplace I can write a review, maybe help you get your wings?" Daesung snorted at that. "There's no yelp for reviewing Angels, Seunghyun. Thank you though, it was a nice thought." Seunghyun gave Daesung's arm a squeeze. "You're a good Angel, I mean it. So, can I talk to Seungri now?" Daesung was smiling now. "Go on, but don't mention your reality, understand?" Seunghyun looked over at Seungri again, watching him sip on his tea as he looked over some paperwork and he hesitated. "Daesung? What you said before about not letting me get hurt. Does that... is that still in effect?" Daesung lifted a hand to pat his charge's shoulder ever so briefly. "Of course. I want a good review, don't I?" Seunghyun chuckled as he began walking towards Seungri, butterflies exploding in his chest with each step that brought him closer. 

"Hi, mind if I join you?" Seungri looked up from his paperwork, startled to have been approached. Anyone who had ever dined at Aori Ramen even once knew that this was Seungri's private booth, a booth he was not fond of sharing. "I'm sorry... if it's a table you're looking for, I'd be happy to get the hostess to help you." Seunghyun shook his head, sliding into the booth without being invited. "I'm not looking for a table, thanks. I just wanted to talk to you, and maybe have a cup of tea." Seungri was flabbergasted, he was trying to be polite but this guy was being very forward. "We serve tea all over the restaurant, not just at this table." Seunghyun smiled his most charming smile. "But you're only at this table. Seunghyun Choi, pleased to meet you, Seungri." Seungri let out a frustrated puff of air, the guy was persistent, he'd give him that. Since he wasn't in the habit on being rude to customers he smiled, tight lipped over at his uninvited guest. "Alright, Seunghyun, if I have a cup of tea with you will that satisfy you?" Seunghyun smiled more warmly now, his eyes lighting up as Seungri signaled to a server for another cup. "Yes, thank you. I... just really wanted a few moments with you." Seungri eyed him as he poured the tea. "You're not going to try and sell me anything are you?" Seunghyun shook his head, chuckling slightly. Seungri was always wary of people trying to pull a fast one on him. "Not at all. Would you believe me if I said that I feel like we've met before?" Seungri sat back, cup in hand. "Like deja vu?" Seunghyun slid a little closer, feeling emboldened by Seungri's calm demeanor. "Sort of. Do you believe in fate?" Seungri's brow raised at that. "So now it's fate that we met? Look, Seunghyun..."

Seunghyun sensed that Seungri was about to send him packing, his eyes cast around for something to get a grip on the situation before it was too late. They landed on the loan documents that Seungri had been filling out before he had interrupted him. "You're applying for a loan... _at the bank?_ " Over at their shared table, Daesung face palmed to hear Seunghyun's distressed tone regarding the loan documents. Soohyuk, who sat beside him, furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?" Daesung shushed him. "He's about to derail his own train." Seungri flipped the documents over, away from Seunghyun's prying eyes. "Excuse me, that's private." Seunghyun placed his cup down onto the table. "You must be opening your second location. Why go to the bank? Their rates will kill you. Why not go to Choi Brother's? They'll work with you and..." Seungri stared over at him as if he were crazy. "Choi Brother's? What are you talking about? I remember that place from when I was a kid. They went out of business ages ago." Seunghyun felt sick, his chest was tight and his head was pounding again. How could the business shutdown? "No, you're wrong... you have to be. You must be confused. Seriously babe, don't..." Seungri looked unamused now, in fact, he looked pissed. "No, you should leave now. I'm not your babe, I'm not your anything. I've been more than patient with you already. Maybe you're off your meds, maybe you're just drunk. Don't come back here ever again or I will personally kick your ass." 

Daesung was hard pressed to catch up to his charge as he bolted from the noodle shop. " _ **Seunghyun... Seunghyun... wait!**_ " Seunghyun finally stopped fleeing, bending down with hands upon his knees, breathing hard from the exertion. "Sorry... I... I..." Daesung bent to look him in the eye, pursing his lips in annoyance. "I warned you, didn't I? No good can ever come of bending the rules. Now look at you... doubled over in agony." Seunghyun sucked in a lungful of air, trying to catch his breath. " _Why... why_..." Daesung pat his back lightly, trying to offer what little assistance he could. "He doesn't know you, how can you expect him to fall all over you and..." Seunghyun straightened up abruptly, shaking off Daesung's touch. "Why didn't you tell me that the business closed?" Daesung, already stunned from being given the brush off, stood gaping at him. "The business?" Seunghyun looked at him expectantly. "Yes, Choi Brother's. Why would it close down? What happened?" Daesung raised a brow, still trying to grasp what Seunghyun was so upset about. "So... you're fine with handsome, highly intelligent Seungri tossing you out on your ear... it's the family business closing that's got you so vexed?" Seunghyun threw his hands up in the air letting out a growl of frustration. "Just answer my question... _please_." 

Daesung tilted his head, amazed at this new side to his charge. "After you explain to me why you're fine with Seungri kicking you to the curb." Seunghyun exhaled slowly, getting his emotions in check. "Fine... I guess I owe you one. Like you said, Seungri didn't know me, but I know him. He never lets anyone worm their way into his private booth uninvited. Tonight, he let me. That tells me he must have at least seen something in me, something worth giving a try." Daesung frowned over at his charge, considering whether or not to hold his tongue. "Seunghyun, don't sell yourself short. Seungri would be lucky to have you in this reality or any other." Seunghyun blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck shyly. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Daesung, thank you." Daesung felt the sting of heat in his own cheeks, he coughed to cover it up. "Don't let it go to your head. I'm thinking of starting a yelp for Angels soon and I want nothing but five star reviews." Seunghyun snorted, smiling crookedly. "You got it. Now... please... about the business." Daesung sighed, of course Seunghyun wouldn't forget. "It's nothing really. In this reality your uncle sells the business to the bank after your father passes away. Remember, you aren't here to fill his shoes." Seunghyun looked at the ground for a moment or two before speaking. "It's silly, hearing that it had closed was so shocking to me. My whole life, Choi Brother's was always such a constant. I don't know what I'd do if it suddenly disappeared." Daesung lifted a brow in question. "Even after all you've learned tonight?" Seunghyun shrugged, letting out a small chuckle. "Despite all the unsavory things that I've learned about my father, the one thing that you can't change about him is Choi Brother's. What that institution stands for, what he and my uncle built together was more than just a business. It was a place where dreams could be realized. The good work he accomplished there... that can never be erased. I met Seungri there and I love working to help people reach their goals. All in all, its not such a bad place." 

Daesung shook his head, amazed at the depth of character of his charge. "No, I suppose it isn't. Your father did leave a pretty wonderful legacy behind." Seunghyun smiled in agreement. "Choi Brother's _is_ a pretty great legacy." Daesung smirked, reaching over to pat Seunghyun on the back. "It is, but I was talking about you." Before Seunghyun could respond to this rather flattering compliment, or have the flame which tinted his ears a bright red die down, Jiyong appeared before them. "I believe we've accomplished everything we set out to do this evening. We really should be heading back now." Daesung cleared his throat, hoping that his superior hadn't overheard his last statement. "That sounds like a good idea. This place gives me the willies. Shall I..." Jiyong spoke over him, rather rudely as far as Daesung was concerned. "Not necessary. I'll take care of the journey home." Jiyong turned his attention to Seunghyun and Soohyuk who stood nervously off to the side. "Gentlemen, please close your eyes and, once again, count backwards from ten and we'll arrive shortly." The two men shared a look before complying, finding themselves in a room similar to the drop off zone minus the stunning view. Jiyong flicked on the light switch, illuminating the room with a warm glow. "We are now in the debriefing room. Soon you'll both be returned to your respective lives as if no time has passed. We just need you to meet with our superior for a few moments before we can allow you to do so." 

Seunghyun and Soohyuk exchanged a confused look. "Do you mean... the man upstairs that we keep hearing about?" Jiyong chuckled, waving the inquiry off with his hand. "The man... _oh no_... Siwon is far too busy to trouble himself with such mundane tasks. This would be Youngbae I'm speaking of. He's basically the Angel who oversees all of our transient visitors." There was a polite knock upon the door before it sprung open to reveal a much shorter man with a kind face. What he lacked in height, he more than made up for in hair which he wore in an exaggerated mohawk that easily added close to a foot to his small stature. Once again, Seunghyun was surprised to see an Angel, and a high ranking one from what he could surmise, so casually attired. Youngbae wore a pair of faded jeans and high top sneakers along with a white t-shirt over which he had on a sleeveless hoodie and a baseball jacket. He appeared more hip hop than heavenly, at least as far as Seunghyun could tell. In his opinion, Daesung was the best dressed Angel that he'd seen so far. Maybe higher rank gave you more freedom with wardrobe choices? Youngbae smiled graciously at the two men, setting them both immediately at ease. "Welcome back. I trust you both had an enlightened journey." When neither man offered more than a mumbled response, Youngbae continued. "Now that you are back, if only for this short time, I'd like you to feel free to ask any questions that you may still have." 

Seunghyun shot a quick look over to Daesung, checking to see how he took the news of a Q & A session being initiated. The Angel seemed content, however, standing with hands folded behind his back, merely observing the situation. Soohyuk broke the silence, his voice sounding slightly strained. "Will we remember everything that we've seen tonight?" Youngbae's lips curled up into an reassuring smile. "You will. The purpose of this exercise is to open your eyes to all the good in your lives... all the positives... as well as all the possibilities that are yet to come." Seunghyun furrowed his brow in thought as he listened to Youngbae speak. "I don't see how that applies to me. Daesung can tell you, my journey wasn't so positive." Youngbae regarded him for a long moment, so long that Seunghyun began to feel uncomfortable under the Angel's unwavering gaze. "Sometimes the truth is difficult to accept, but it also can be liberating. Think how this information can change your life for the better, think of the positive aspects of learning the truth and how you can move forward with this knowledge. I don't have to tell you the value of knowledge, do I Seunghyun?" Seunghyun shook his head, he'd always been an excellent student. "No, you don't." Youngbae raised his brows, leaning forward slightly to make his point. "Use this new knowledge wisely." Seunghyun turned towards Daesung, finding the Angel looking back with a slight frown upon his lips. The confusion swirled inside Seunghyun's brain, but he found himself nodding with a quiet grunt of assent towards Youngbae. "Alright, I... I will." The next time he looked, Daesung was looking away with an indifferent expression etched upon his features. Youngbae clapped his hands together, looking from man to man. "If there's nothing else, I'll ask you both to sign a waiver of liability and we'll have you on your way." 

Daesung produced the document for Seunghyun to sign as soon as Youngbae had departed. Jiyong and Soohyuk were likewise occupied across the room. "So... I guess there's no section on here to write my review." Daesung smirked as he retrieved the document from his charge. "Sorry, you had your chance to sing my praises when Youngbae was here, guess you blew it." Seunghyun chuckled at first then frowned, remembering the look Daesung had given him towards the end. "Was that why you were frowning over at me earlier? Should I have said something to Youngbae about what a great Angel you've been?" Daesung looked truly surprised now, his eyes widening to their fullest capacity. "What... I wasn't frowning over at you. You must have imagined it. It's fitting really, we started out with you misunderstanding everything I said and did, seems were ending that way as well." Seunghyun shook his head, emphatic in what he'd seen. "Why are you denying it? You were frowning. Either you're upset with me or you're not. Why are you being so evasive? Why are you always so evasive?" Daesung let out a long exhale of breath before speaking. "You'll be anxious to be getting back, I'm sure." Seunghyun shook his head, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "I suppose I am." Daesung stuck his hand out, hoping to lessen the sting of Seunghyun's annoyance. "Best of luck to you in everything. You're a good person, Seunghyun, that's a rarity. Be..." Seunghyun looked at Daesung's outstretched hand, ignoring it to embrace the Angel tightly. "Thank you for everything, Daesung. I'm sorry if I got on your nerves." Daesung pulled away from the embrace feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. "You didn't... not every minute anyway. I _was_ frowning at you earlier, but not because I was mad at you. What Youngbae said about the truth changing your life for the better, it's not always true. I... I mean it when I say you're a good person. Please be careful with your new knowledge, sometimes the truth can be a prison." Seunghyun nodded, grateful that he'd had Daesung to guide him. "I understand, thank you again Daesung." 

They joined the other two members of their party at the front of the room. Soohyuk looked over at Seunghyun, smiling slightly. "I'm glad that you jumped in after me, goody goody." Seunghyun chuckled to hear the nickname again. "Aside from the freezing water and learning horrible things about my father, so am I." Soohyuk snorted at that. "I see your point." The two men chuckled until Jiyong cleared his throat before them. "If you two are finished, we'd like to return you now." Soohyuk coughed to hide his smirk. "Not back into the water I hope." Jiyong shook his head, looking fairly put out by this time. "You have our assurance that you will remain warm and dry upon your arrival. It is my sincerest wish that you both leave us with a greater understanding of your purpose in the universe. Please close your eyes and begin counting back from ten... goodby gentlemen... see you next time." Daesung stood watching the empty space where Seunghyun and Soohyuk had been for more time than was necessary. Jiyong finally approached him, laying the lightest of touches upon his arm, speaking softly. "Daesung... we should get going ourselves." Daesung turned to look Jiyong in the eyes. "What if he can't handle the pressure of knowing the truth? What if it's too much? He's all alone now... _down there of all places_... with no one to look out for him." Jiyong remained silent for a beat or two, thinking. "He's a grown man, more grown up now thanks to you. I think... well... you did a splendid job with him. Besides, he's not alone, neither of them are now... they have each other." Daesung side eyed his superior, suspicious of his words. "Why are you being like this?" Jiyong pulled back, suddenly more aloof. "Like what? It's my job to review your work." Daesung turned to fully face Jiyong now, face questioning. "Was this entire thing concocted by Siwon for the sole purpose of you reviewing my work?" Jiyong shook his head, turning away from Daesung's tense expression. "While its true that Siwon always has his reasons and nothing ever happens by chance, I requested that we work together on this one." Daesung's expression changed from tense to confused in an instant. "Why would you do that... to humiliate me... to find fault... to..." Jiyong clasped Daesung's hands in his own. "To get you to see how wonderful you are, once and for all. Let go of this self deprecation, Daesung. It's holding you back. It's holding... _us_ back." Daesung's mouth hung open momentarily as the words hit home. "You mean..." Jiyong smiled and butterflies exploded in Daesung's chest just like they used to. "I've always been here, waiting for you to notice." 

Seunghyun groaned, opening his eyes to blurry vision. "Wha... where are we?" A blurry face came into view and he squinted to focus on it, trying to sit up. " _Shh... Seunghyun_... lie back and relax." Seunghyun's heart leapt in his chest to hear that voice again. " _Seungri... it's you... and you know me!_ " Seungri frowned, seating himself next to his boyfriend on the bed. "Of course I know you. You're my idiot boyfriend who drove during a snowstorm and cracked his head on his steering wheel. The police found you unconscious on Harvard Bridge. I'm your in case of emergency contact." Seungri was coming into focus now, and so was the hospital room he was lying in. " _I'm in the hospital?_ Seungri, what about..." Seungri placed a finger over Seunghyun's lips. "I know what you're going to say, don't worry about it. We can have a rain check on that supper."


	6. Off

Seunghyun smiled politely at the nurse as she took his vital signs. "Any word on when I can leave? I feel fine... just a slight headache." The nurse smiled back at him, packing up the portable sphygmomanometer to attend to her next patient. "The doctor will be in as soon as he can, Mr. Choi. You had a serious head trauma, it's best not to rush these things." Seungri shook his head disapprovingly from his spot across the room. "Seunghyun, stop pestering the nursing staff and just lie still. It's not her fault that you're here." Seunghyun frowned, bottom lip jutting out slightly into a pout. "It's not my fault either." Seungri stood, moving to sit beside his boyfriend on his hospital bed. "Alright... what's wrong? What's with the pout?" Seunghyun immediately returned his face to a neutral expression. "I'm not pouting. It's just... my head hurts and..." Seungri stroked the hair off of his forehead with a gentle hand. " _And?_ Tell me... please." Seunghyun closed his eyes for a moment, envisioning the original scenario at the bridge. "Seungri, when they brought me in here... did they say... was there anyone else with me?" Seungri sat back, pulling away from him with a strange look in his eyes. " _With you?_ Like _in_ your car with you?" Seunghyun sat up, leaning towards Seungri so that the distance wouldn't be so great. "No, not necessarily. On the... on the bridge. Was there anyone on the bridge?" Seungri's eyes softened, his arms reaching out to encircle Seunghyun's neck, embracing him tightly. "Seunghyun... _no_... is that what's bothering you? There wasn't anyone else there as far as I know. Relax, you didn't hit anyone... okay?" Seunghyun hugged him back, happy for the embrace... but he couldn't relax. Where the hell was Soohyuk? 

Seungri pulled away with a wry smile upon his lips. "For a minute there, you had me worried. I thought I was about to find out that the reason you're always so late is that you've been plowing your secretary." Seunghyun's blood ran cold at the implication, hitting far too close to home for his taste with his fresh wounds still as yet raw and bloody. His overall demeanor and tone immediately changed to something Seungri had never witnessed before... something wounded and dispirited. "I... _wow_... I would never cheat on you... how could you think that? I must not tell you enough how much I care... how much I love you. I'm... I don't blame you for thinking terrible things about me. Genetically it's probably..." Seungri's eyes were wide, he'd been teasing his boyfriend to cheer him up. "Seunghyun... _for god sake_... stop it. I was only joking. I don't really think you and Jenny are having an affair. That's ridiculous. You're obviously... _off_... because of your head injury. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, sounding more sure of himself suddenly. "I'm not off... I'm... I'm seeing things clearly for once in my life."

Seungri looked skeptical but he kept his opinion to himself. "Alright... well, that's good. Once we get you back to your place you should feel even more clear." Seunghyun swung his legs off the bed so that he could stand up, wobbling a bit at first. "I'm signing myself out. I feel fine. Hand me my coat please." Seungri stared at him for a moment, sighed audibly, then pulled Seunghyun's coat from the closet. "I think this is a mistake, but who am I to argue in the face of such clarity." Seunghyun slipped his coat on with a grin, burying his hands inside of his pockets. "I'm sorry that I worried you." Seungri shook his head, pulling his own coat on as well. "Don't be... that's what boyfriends are for." Seunghyun snorted at that, taking a step closer to Seungri. "Worrying each other?" Seungri rolled his eyes, zipping up against the cold. "I meant being there for each other and you know it." Seunghyun reached over to still Seungri's hands which were busy adjusting the scarf around his neck. "About that... I was going to wait for the perfect time to do this..." Seunghyun gestured airily around the hospital room with his hand. "it's not the most romantic place on earth, but I've recently learned that you can't take anything for granted." Seungri began to get an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Seunghyun... what are you talking about?" Seunghyun's lips turned up into a winsome smile as he produced a small jeweler's box from his pocket, opening it for Seungri. "Seunghyun Lee, will you marry me?" Seungri's field of vision narrowed to that shiny platinum, jewel encrusted ring staring him in the face. He was suddenly quite warm standing there in the heated hospital room wearing his coat and scarf. He was so warm that he could feel the sweat dripping down his neck, running onto his temples. How many minutes had passed since Seunghyun's proposal? The older man was still holding out the ring with an expectant look upon his handsome face. " _Seunghyun_..." 

"Good evening, Mr. Choi. _Oh_..." The doctor stood in the doorway, chart in hand, surprised to see his patient wearing his coat as if he were leaving the hospital. "Have I gotten my signals crossed somehow? Has another doctor already discharged you?" Seungri snatched the ring box from Seunghyun's hand, stuffing it into his own pocket to avoid unnecessary questions. "Sorry doctor, my boyfriend was anxious to leave. He decided to sign himself out." The doctor nodded in understanding. "I can understand that. Waiting in the ER can be tiresome, but unfortunately it's in your best interest to wait until we've discharged you to leave. Since I'm here now, why don't I give you a quick examination and I'll promise to prioritize your discharge papers for you. Unless I find an issue, that is." Seunghyun shrugged off his coat, seating himself back on the bed. "Alright, that sounds reasonable." An hour later, Seungri pulled into the private underground parking garage at Seunghyun's building. The older man stirred awake beside him just as he was parking the car in Seunghyun's designated spot. "Oh hey... thanks for driving. I meant to ask earlier... is my car that bad?" Seungri unfastened his seatbelt, stifling a yawn. "I'm not really sure. It's been impounded by the police so you can pick it up tomorrow I guess." Seunghyun followed his boyfriend into the elevator, glancing over at him once or twice. "So... you haven't mentioned my proposal. Should I assume that means you're turning me down?" 

When the elevator doors opened onto Seunghyun's floor, he didn't even wait, just headed out towards his door. Seungri rushed after, catching up to him as he was going inside. "Seunghyun... when was I going to answer you? When the doctor was examining you or when you were dozing off on the ride home?" Seunghyun shrugged off his coat with a weary half smile. "So you weren't avoiding the question?" Seungri hung up both of their coats, pulling Seunghyun over to sit on the sofa. "No, it was just bad timing." Only then did Seunghyun notice the ring box held tightly in Seungri's hand. "Shall we try it on you then?" Seungri sighed, looking down at his lap. "Not just yet. I think we need to talk about this." Seunghyun swallowed thickly, looking anywhere but at Seungri. " _Okay_... what about?" He suddenly stood up, unable to hear anymore bad news tonight. "I'm thirsty. Do you want something to drink because I'm going to the kitchen to..." Seungri stood, grabbing Seunghyun by the wrist so that he couldn't get away. "Seunghyun please... just hear me out." Seunghyun mustered the courage to look Seungri in the eyes. "You're about to tell me no, aren't you?" Seungri eased him back onto the sofa, sitting down beside him. "It's not so cut and dried as that." Seunghyun side eyed him, his tone coming out more biting than he meant it to. "You don't want to marry me. How much more cut and dried can it be, Seungri?" Seungri kept his voice calm, trying to soothe his boyfriend. "It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment." 

Seunghyun stood again, agitated from so much more than just Seungri's refusal. "We've been together for two years now, how much more committed do we need to be?" Seungri remained seated as well as calm. "It's not that... I'm just really focusing on my career now, my restaurants. I would think you, of all people, could understand that. I don't feel like I can give my everything to a marriage right now. It's not you, _you're fabulous_ , it's me. I need to get some things in my life settled before I can even think of taking that step." Seunghyun frowned over at him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So... you're telling me that in the near future..." Seungri stood, approaching Seunghyun and taking both of his hands in his own. "Of course... in the future when we're both on the same page marriage wise, we can revisit it then." Seunghyun mulled it over in his head for a moment. "We could just be engaged, how would that be?" Seungri smiled, leaning up to kiss him chastely. "That's a sweet offer, but I think it's best for now to keep things status quo. This way we'll avoid unnecessary questions and I won't feel pressured." Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "I won't pressure you, Seungri." Seungri nodded, looking down. "I'll feel the pressure from myself. Please Seunghyun, can we just wait until we're both ready?" Seunghyun pulled him into a hug, feeling many conflicting emotions as he did. "I guess so. Please keep the ring. You'll let me know when you're ready, alright?" Seungri sighed, pulling away. "For now, let's keep it in your safe. That way there will be no confusion." Seunghyun lie in bed later, Seungri sleeping beside him, feeling nothing _but_ confusion. 

Daesung knocked once on the office door before stepping inside only to find it empty. "Hello? It's Daesung... you asked to see me?" Heechul popped out of a side door with a welcoming grin on his lips. "Daesung... come on in... have a seat." Daesung quickly moved to take a seat as indicated, feeling more nervous than he had thought that he would be. Heechul was the second most powerful Angel in Heaven. Only Siwon himself wielded more authority. Heechul could make or break you with Siwon's absolute blessing. Class distinction amongst the Angels was in Heechul's hands alone as was permanent assignment designation. Daesung hadn't had much contact with the lithe Angel, but he'd definitely taken notice of him on the one or two occasions that he had. "How are you Daesung? Is everything going well with you? I hear you just finished a rather unique case." Daesung cleared his throat, trying his best to sound nonchalant, normal. "I'm fine, thank you for asking Heenim. I... yes, I believe that the case went well. It was unique but Jiyong..." Heechul leaned forward in a conspiratorial way. "I'm not interested in Jiyong. He's not who I'm asking about. Why are you so fixated on Jiyong? Is something going on between you two?" Daesung's posture stiffened in his seat, face flushing slightly at the mention of something going on with Jiyong. "I'm not fixated on Jiyong." Heechul sat back, smirking slightly. "But something _is_ going on with him." Daesung was in a panic now. What happened to his review? "No... I mean... is this why you called me here? To grill me about Jiyong? I... I thought..." 

Heechul raised a brow, face suddenly serious as he regarded Daesung. "You thought what? That I called you here to discuss getting your wings... _finally_." Daesung felt his blood boiling, Heechul was just playing with him. Inviting him here, letting him think he would be promoted. What a bastard. Daesung stood, unable to be polite or pretend any longer, his nerves getting the best of him. "Never mind... it's obvious that you were just intending to string me along... _again_. I've done a fine job, exemplary even, but it's never good enough for you people." Daesung was halfway to the door before Heechul spoke up again. "I'm not really sure how you'll get off the ground with that huge chip you've got riding on your shoulder. However, if you'll sit back down, I'm sure we can work it out." Daesung turned slowly, unsure of what he was hearing. "What are you saying exactly?" Heechul stood, smiling happily as he gestured to the seat that Daesung had just vacated. "I'm saying, I agree with you. You're way overdue for those wings." Daesung staggered into his seat, the tension leaving him immediately. He hadn't smiled so brightly in ages. "Thank you Heenim. I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I have no excuse." Heechul retook his own seat, waving off his apology. "You're very welcome. As I've said, you're way overdue. Now that we understand each other, there is one thing we need to discuss before we can even think of giving you those wings." Daesung's smile turned less bright in an instant, becoming more forced and chilly.

"Mr. Choi?" Jenny stuck her head into her boss's office with an apologetic smile upon her lips. "Sorry to intrude, Mr. Choi... I tried buzzing you, but you didn't respond." Seunghyun looked over at his secretary from the financial documents that he was supposed to be looking over. In truth he'd been staring blankly at it for the past thirty minutes, his mind not being able to comprehend the figures before him. He hadn't even heard the intercom buzz... if truth be told, he had a low grade headache possibly still left over from his accident several night's ago... possibly from lack of a decent night's rest ever since. He probably should have taken some time out to recuperate, but sitting at home all alone with his thoughts didn't exactly appeal to him at the moment. "I'm sorry Jenny, I was preoccupied." Not a lie, it just wasn't work that he was preoccupied with. She smiled politely, knowing how hard her boss worked. "I normally wouldn't disturb you like this, but there's a man here to see you. He said he's a friend of yours. His name is Soohyuk Lee." Seunghyun stood so quickly that he knocked his chair over in the process. "Soohyuk is here... _now?_ " Jenny rushed forward to help him right his chair. "Yes sir, in the waiting room. I thought if he was a friend... even if he has no appointment..." Seunghyun nodded in understanding, giving her an encouraging smile. "Yes, thank you Jenny. Please, send him in." Jenny disappeared out his door and after what seemed like forever, Soohyuk came walking in. "Soohyuk... you're alright." Seunghyun rushed forward to greet him, stopping himself a few feet away to stand awkwardly for a moment. "Please... have a seat." 

Soohyuk sat himself down as Seunghyun took the seat opposite him. "I love what you've done with the place. I haven't been back since my mom... well since my mom." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, frowning over at him. "I'm sorry, this must be hard for you. I wanted to reach you myself, but had no idea how to." Soohyuk shrugged his coat off, hanging on the back of the chair. "We didn't exactly plan ahead, did we?" Seunghyun pulled out his phone, handing it to Soohyuk. "Let's fix that right now." Soohyuk took the phone, sending himself a quick text. "Great. Now we can get in touch whenever we need to." Seunghyun smiled down at his phone, feeling a sense of relief for the first time since coming back. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. I was beginning to think..." Soohyuk snorted, crossing his legs to get more comfortable. "That maybe you'd dreamed the whole thing? Me too honestly. I remembered it all so vividly though, I never remember my dreams like that." Seunghyun chuckled to hear his own thoughts spoken out loud. "I'm the same... exactly." Soohyuk glanced over at him, choosing his words carefully. "Have you seen your family? Your mother?" Seunghyun looked down at his lap, shaking his head. "I haven't, no. I can't seem to work up the nerve to even call her." Soohyuk reached over, placing a hand upon Seunghyun's shoulder. "You were just a little kid, you didn't understand the implications. It's not your fault." Seunghyun looked over at his friend, weak smile playing on his lips. "I know, but now I'm an adult. Do I tell her what I know? Is it right to withhold this information from her. Ji-eun is my father's daughter, my half-sister." 

Soohyuk looked just as lost as he felt sitting there. "I don't even know if Ji-eun should know the full truth. She's happy, why spoil that? Same goes for your mother. Why ruin her memories?" Seunghyun stood up, moving to perch on the edge of his desk. "So you think it's better to not say anything with respect to my mother at least? Just let her keep believing that the man she married loved her as much as she loved him?" Soohyuk stood as well, making himself at home next to Seunghyun on the desk. "Who knows? Maybe he did. Who are we to judge?" Seunghyun raised a brow, surprised to hear that sentiment coming from the cynical Soohyuk. "I thought you hated my father? That's a little out of character for you to be so open minded with respect to him, isn't it?" Soohyuk shrugged, letting out a little chuckle as he did. "I guess so. Must be this brand new lease on life I've got. The way I see it, it's all water under the bridge... if you'll pardon the expression." Seunghyun snorted, shaking his head. "Good one. I'm glad that you're moving on. You were pretty disturbing to be around... and that was in heaven don't forget." Soohyuk smirked, knocking into Seunghyun with his shoulder. "Yeah... I get it. I was pretty messed up. I've done a lot of thinking over the last few days and, as long as Ji-eun is happy, I can live with it." Seunghyun's lips curved up into a smile. "That's sweet, but you're still going to step back into her life... right? I think you both could benefit from it." Soohyuk sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know..." Seunghyun lifted both brows, staring him down. "You heard her... she still thinks about you. I'll help you, I promise." Soohyuk grinned over at his friend, teasing. "You're still such a goody goody." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

Soohyuk picked up a photograph from Seunghyun's desk absentmindedly looking it over. "When was this taken?" Seunghyun looked over at the picture in his hands. " _Hmm_... oh... that was the grand opening of Seungri's second restaurant." Soohyuk placed the photograph back in its place on Seunghyun's desk. "It's a nice shot. You must be glad to be back home with him. How... uh... how are things going with him?" Seunghyun coughed awkwardly before standing up to pace. "They're... they're going alright. I... uh... I proposed to him." Soohyuk followed Seunghyun's movement with his eyes. "Without the ring? I'm surprised." Seunghyun paused his pacing to pick up the photograph that Soohyuk had inquired about. "No, I had the ring. Seems it was back in my pocket again when I returned." Soohyuk cleared his throat, waiting for more details which didn't seem to be forthcoming. " _And?_ " Seunghyun returned the photograph to his desk, resuming his pacing. " _And_... he turned me down." Soohyuk let out a deep exhale, feeling bad for pushing for the details. "Jesus... _that... that sucks._ After everything else you've learned, your boyfriend dumps you. I'm sorry Seunghyun." Seunghyun shook his head, coming to Seungri's defense quickly. "No... it wasn't like that. He's just not ready right now. He's focusing on his career so he doesn't want to take away from the marriage." Soohyuk stood up, incredulous to hear the excuses. "He's focusing on his career right now, are you serious? _You bought that?_ " Seunghyun frowned over at his new friend, crossing his arms in self defense. "Seungri is very driven, you don't know him. Besides... I don't blame him really, I did propose in the hospital." Soohyuk blinked, momentarily stunned. "The hospital? What were you doing in the hospital?"

Seunghyun waved off his concern, feeling the sting of truth in Soohyuk's previous words. "I had a small fender bender when I came back.... bumped my head." Soohyuk rolled his eyes to hear it. "I told you that Jiyong was trouble. I ended up on a packed subway car, sandwiched between two very sweaty women and the door. I almost fell out onto the tracks at the first stop." Seunghyun shuddered thinking about it. "I'm glad that you're alright." Soohyuk smiled congenially, trying to ease the sting of his earlier comments. "Thanks, I'm glad that you are too. Look, as far as Seungri is concerned, that's your business. You're right, I don't know him." Seunghyun smiled crookedly over at him, appeased for now. "Thank you, I appreciate that. What happened to your new lease on life?" Soohyuk grinned over at him, eyes full of mischief. "I reserve the right to revert to my old cynical self whenever the need arises." Seunghyun shook his head, but he was feeling better than he had since he'd returned from his little odyssey. "Duly noted. How about you join me for dinner with Seungri tonight? That way you can get to know him and we can begin working on re-introducing you to your sister." Soohyuk let out a deep sigh, then nodded. "I'd really like that. Seungri won't freak if you show up with another guy, will he?" Seunghyun snorted, chuckling at the thought. "Trust me, Seungri is not the jealous type." 

Daesung saw Jiyong as soon as he came out of Heechul's office, but chose to ignore his presence as he walked briskly away. It did little good, however, because Jiyong stood blocking his path before Daesung could fully escape. If only he had his wings as well, he wouldn't be so easy to catch. "I don't feel like talking right now, Jiyong." Jiyong kept his voice as calm as he could under the circumstances. It was difficult enough to see Daesung in distress, but to keep being shut out like this was maddening. "It couldn't have been all bad. Why not tell me and get a fresh perspective?" Daesung's eyes flashed annoyance. "I think you've already given out enough of your perspective. In fact, you've shared so much of it, I can't see that you'd have any left." Jiyong sighed softly, raising a brow at Daesung pointedly. "I had a conversation with Youngbae about you, I won't deny it. If it somehow got back to our illustrious Heenim, then how am I to blame?" Daesung was like a simmering volcano in the face of Jiyong's tranquil waters. "How could you not know? It's common knowledge how much the upper floors love to gossip. Of course it would get back to him. Thanks a lot, Jiyong. I owe you one." Jiyong smiled his most charming smile at Daesung. "You're most welcome. I'm really so happy that I could help you." Daesung gaped over at his superior for a moment. "I was being sarcastic." Jiyong seemed nonplussed. "And I was being sincere. I think I should go with you." Daesung furrowed his brow, frustration evident. "I'm not doing it. You haven't heard a word I've said, Jiyong." Jiyong placed both of his hands upon Daesung's shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. "Daesung, I heard what you said to Seunghyun before we sent them back. The truth doesn't have to be a prison. Face the past so that you can once and for all move on from it. Move on so that you can soar." 

Seunghyun waved hello to Hyebin with a smile as he removed his coat. He wasn't exactly late since he and Seungri hadn't set a specific time to meet up... just after he finished work. "Is he in his booth?" Hyebin nodded, stepping out from behind the hostess desk to lead the way. "He is, shall I take you to him?" Seunghyun shook his head, waving her off. "I'm good thanks, no need to escort me. I am expecting a friend to join us, however. His name is Soohyuk Lee. Would you please show him to our table when he arrives?" Hyebin smiled politely, stepping back behind her desk. "Of course, my pleasure." Seunghyun arrived at the booth with a slight pit in his stomach. One which he'd been carrying around with him since he'd gotten back. Sighing, he slid inside next to his boyfriend. Seungri was on the telephone, not an unusual occurrence, so Seunghyun poured himself a cup of tea. "Why didn't Hyebin show you in?" Seunghyun sipped at his tea before answering. "I told her not to. I know the way in, Seungri." Seungri tossed his phone down onto the seat beside him. "It's just good customer service, that's all." Seunghyun snorted around the rim of his cup. "Is that all I am now? _A customer?_ " Seungri slid closer, tugging on Seunghyun's chin so that he was facing him. "Are we good? You seem... _off._ " Seunghyun turned his head back to his teacup. "You said the same thing to me at the hospital... that I'm off." Seungri sat back, picking his phone up once again to scroll through his messages. "Because you are. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." 

Hyebin arrived at their booth, Soohyuk in tow. "Here you are sir, enjoy." Seunghyun smiled while Seungri looked a mixture of confused and annoyed. "You made it, great. Sit down... I'll slide over." Soohyuk shrugged his coat off, sliding in next to Seunghyun. "This place is really nice. Much nicer than the other one." Seungri cleared his throat, leaning around Seunghyun to peer at the newcomer. "Excuse me... have we met?" Seunghyun grimaced, leaning back to make the proper introductions. "Sorry... Seungri.... this is my friend, Soohyuk... Soohyuk... my boyfriend, Seungri." An awkward silence descended upon the booth until Seungri, ever the networker, broke it. "So you've been to my other restaurant?" Soohyuk's eyes darted over to Seunghyun briefly before he answered. "I was inside of it, but I didn't eat there. It's a funny story actually." Seungri smiled, tight lipped. "Really? I like funny stories... tell me about it." Soohyuk cleared his throat, trying to think of a way to explain. "Uhm... I had a friend who was trying to... you know what... it's not that funny after all." Seunghyun shook his head in agreement. "No, it isn't funny at all." Seungri raised a brow, looking at his boyfriend. "Oh... you've heard it before, have you?" Seunghyun chuckled, sweat running down his neck. "Yeah... it's an awful story." Seungri narrowed his eyes at them both. "How do you two know each other again?" The men in question looked at each other, good question really. Soohyuk shrugged, nonchalant. "We've known each other since we were kids." Seunghyun added for good measure. "His mother was my dad's secretary for years." Not a lie, none of it was. Seungri leaned back, relaxing against the booth. "That's nice. What do you do for a living, Soohyuk?" Soohyuk accepted the cup of tea that Seunghyun offered him with a nod of thanks. "Me? I wouldn't really call it a living, but I'm an artist." Seunghyun's mouth fell open in surprise. "I didn't know that." Soohyuk chuckled, leaning back to get more comfortable. "I guess it never came up."


	7. Candy Crush

Dongwook approached Jenny with a charming smile upon his lips. "Good morning, Jenny." She looked up from her computer, returning the smile. "Good morning, Mr. Choi. Can I help you with something?" Dongwook glanced over towards his nephew's door briefly. "I was just wondering if my nephew was free." She nodded in understanding. "Yes sir, he is. Shall I let him know that you'd like to..." Dongwook was already at Seunghyun's door. "No need Jenny, thank you. As long as he's alone, it'll be fine." Seunghyun looked up as his office door was opened. "What is it Jenny.. _Oh_... Uncle Dongwook..." Dongwook made himself at home in one of the chairs opposite Seunghyun's desk. "Good morning Seunghyun." Seunghyun sat back in his chair, stomach tying into knots. "Good morning. What can I do for you?" Dongwook crossed his legs, settling in. "I was just wondering why you've been avoiding me. Is something wrong?" Seunghyun scoffed, albeit weakly. "I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been really busy." Dongwook raised a brow, not convinced. "Seunghyun, I've known you all of your life. I know when something's not right. You can talk to me. Is it... Seungri?" Seunghyun's face registered genuine shock now. "Seungri... why would you think there's an issue with Seungri?" Dongwook shrugged, letting his hands fall into his lap. "The last any of the family heard from you, you were going to propose. We were all pretty surprised to hear it in the first place. We assumed it didn't go well. Your mother's been concerned about you, we all have." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, annoyed. "Why would you all be surprised? We've been together for two years. Isn't that what people do, get married?" Dongwook nodded in agreement. "Of course, I guess we didn't realize that you two were at that stage. So, everything is alright then?" Seunghyun didn't know why he was getting so upset about this. His uncle was right, it hadn't exactly gone the way he'd wanted it to. For more than one reason, he was reluctant to share that information right now. "It's fine." Dongwook smiled, relieved to hear it. "I'm glad. I'll get out of your hair, let you get back to work."

Dongwook began crossing to the door, then paused. "Will we see you this weekend when your cousin gets in?" Seunghyun rose from his seat, knot twisting tighter at the mention of his half-sister. "I'll be there. Would you mind if I bring someone with me?" Dongwook tilted his head, questioning look upon his face. "Are you trying to be funny, you know Seungri is always welcome. Look I'm sorry about what I said. I get it, your private life is none of my business." Seunghyun shook his head, stepping out from behind his desk, legs slightly shaky. "It's not Seungri I'm talking about." Now Dongwook looked really confused. "Then who?" Seunghyun swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, taking the plunge. "He's a friend of mine." Dongwook's face relaxed, he let out a little chuckle. "You know your friends are always welcome." Seunghyun's face was pale, his knuckles white as he gripped the side of his desk for support. "His name is Soohyuk Lee. Does that mean anything to you?" Dongwook stammered slightly, confusion written across his features. " _Ex... excuse me?_ Did you say that your friend's name was... Soohyuk Lee?" Seunghyun nodded, watching his uncle carefully. For as well as the older man knew Seunghyun, he felt confident that he knew his uncle just as well. "Yeah... ring any bells for you?" Dongwook cleared his suddenly dry throat. "How long have you known this friend?" Seunghyun stepped closer to his uncle, buoyed by the other man's reaction. "It's a funny story actually. We met when we were kids, my father introduced us, but I hadn't seen him since. We were reacquainted recently. His mother used to work here." 

Dongwook's face was ashen and he staggered on his feet until Seunghyun reached out to hold him steady. " _Seunghyun... my God...that can't be_..." Seunghyun led his uncle back to a seat, afraid that he may fall over from the shock if he didn't. Once he had gotten the older man a glass of water and was satisfied that he wouldn't pass out, Seunghyun planted himself on the edge of his desk. "Judging by that reaction, I'm guessing that you were also under the impression that Ji-eun's brother had passed away." Dongwook stared up at him, dumbstruck momentarily until his brain began to function again. "How do you... have you been speaking with Ji-eun?" Seunghyun shook his head, crossing his arms to feel a little less uncomfortable. "No... Soohyuk filled me in." Dongwook stared at his feet for several minutes, trying to wrap his mind around what Seunghyun was telling him. "Are you sure that it's actually Dohee's son?" Seunghyun let out a strangled little chuckle. "Positive, trust me, it's him. In case you're wondering, I know all about what was going on between my father and Soohyuk's mother." Dongwook looked ill all over again. "You have to understand, it was never my secret to tell. Your aunt and I were only trying to do what was right by both Dohee and her children." Seunghyun frowned at that, looking unconvinced. "Then why was Soohyuk left out? Why was Ji-eun made to believe her brother had died?" 

Dongwook looked back at him helplessly. "Bom and I would have adopted Soohyuk as well but..." Seunghyun leaned forward, eager to hear their reasoning. "It's alright, you can tell me. No matter how awful it is, I'd rather know the full truth." Dongwook took a long drink of water before going on. "Your father loved his family, Seunghyun. Despite his... shortcomings... he did love you all a great deal. It's important to remember that." Seunghyun's frown was etched deeper on his face, brow furrowed in despair. "Don't use my father's love for us as a reason to destroy someone's life. That's a bit hypocritical, isn't it? This business..." He stood and gestured his hand to the office. "is built on helping people. Or was that just bullshit too?" Dongwook stood, shaking his head vehemently. "No, don't talk like that. The plan was for Soohyuk to finish school then come back and be a part of Ji-eun's life. He had an accident..." Seunghyun's voice was raised now, angry. " _Only he didn't... that was another lie!_ " Dongwook stepped towards him, opening his arms. "Only he didn't. I can't tell you how sorry I am... for this... for everything." Seunghyun fell into his uncle's arms, tears hot on his cheeks. "Why did he have to be like that? Huh? Why couldn't he just be happy with the family he had?" Dongwook stroked his back, hugging him tightly. "I don't know. I've asked myself that same question a million times. You're such a good man, Seunghyun. Believe me when I say, I'm so proud of you." 

Daesung stood in the drop off zone, clenching and unclenching his fists, deep in thought. It had taken him the better part of a day to decide to go through with this. Now that he was here, about to embark on this journey, he hesitated. Did he really need to get his wings so badly? Would they be worth this enormous compromise to his principles? "I thought I'd find you here." Daesung jumped at the hand on his shoulder, so deep in thought he hadn't heard Jiyong approach. "Don't look so smug... I was just leaving." Jiyong took a step back, clasping his hands behind his back. "For down below, I know. I've come to join you." Daesung narrowed his eyes, voice full of disdain. "You needn't have bothered making the trip, I was just leaving for my quarters." Jiyong didn't even flinch at the rebuke, nor did he seem fazed in the least by Daesung's apparent negative attitude. "You've come this far, what's a little leap of faith going to cost you?" Daesung furrowed his brows, annoyance evident on his features. "What business is this of yours anyway? You have no right to cast judgement on me." Jiyong remained nonplused, beginning to slowly circle around his subordinate with an almost feline grace. "The only judgement being cast here is by you. I would never presume to deem myself worthy to do so." Daesung watched him circle with a keen eye. "But you're saying I would?" Jiyong stopped directly in front of Daesung now. "Only on yourself. Please Daesung, for your own peace of mind, you need to do this." 

Daesung remained silent for a time, mulling his options over in his mind as he'd done hundreds of times since leaving Heechul's office. "And what part are you meant to play in this little scenario that I've been forced into? What's your purpose here, Jiyong?" Jiyong put his hands out in supplication, showing himself to be at Daesung's mercy. "I am merely here as moral support, a shoulder for you to lean upon. Remember, there but for his grace..." Daesung's resolve had been weakening, until he heard Jiyong spouting tired proverbs to make his point. "As sweet as that offer is, I think I'll pass. Thanks just the same." Before Jiyong could respond, Daesung had executed his departure, leaving him to stand alone with that heavenly view. Smiling to himself, Jiyong made ready for his own departure. He knew well enough the destination that Daesung would be seeking out, just as he'd known just which buttons to push to achieve his end goal. Some may call it meddling, Jiyong preferred to look at it as justifiable prodding. Once this dark cloud was lifted from Daesung's head, he'd be able to see all the wonderful opportunities that lay before him. Hopefully, Jiyong would turn out to be one of those opportunities, hopefully Daesung would be open to exploring a relationship with real depth. Having wings afforded him the speed that Daesung couldn't possible hope to achieve. Jiyong could linger for quite a while before he needed to head out and beat Daesung to the punch. He did not, however, unable to stay still without his subordinate's grounding presence. Jiyong chose to depart within a hair's breadth of Daesung, overly anxious to be over and done with this unpleasantness once and for all. 

"You're having dinner with your uncle tonight?" Seunghyun spun his chair around to face his windows, allowing his eyes to close. "Yeah, I haven't seen them since... well... in a while. I didn't think you'd mind." Seungri shook his head, absentmindedly eyeing his inventory list, phone cradled against his neck. "No... it's fine." As an after thought, Seungri raised a brow. "You don't... do you want me to come with you?" Seunghyun's eyes popped open. Seungri never seemed interested in seeing his family so he just assumed that he wouldn't want to. "Uh... no... I know that you're busy. It's fine... we can... catch up later." Seungri felt a rush of relief, but at least he'd asked. "Yeah... okay. I'm probably going to stay at my place tonight if you don't mind. Since you'll be busy with your family, I'll just do some work and crash." Seunghyun also felt relief. Not that he didn't love Seungri around his family... just not tonight. Tonight was for getting some things out in the open. Some things he'd rather not talk about with anyone other than his aunt and uncle just yet. Anyone but Soohyuk, that is. "No problem. Don't work too hard. Have a good night, love you." Seungri half smiled, eyes back on his list. "Thanks, you too. Love you too." Seunghyun felt deceitful, but how could he explain this to Seungri yet? He'd think he was insane. Seunghyun felt insane half the time right now. Once everything was straightened out, or as straight as it could get, then he'd explain the situation to Seungri. For now, he'd just keep him in the dark. 

"I'm not really sure how I let you talk me into this." Seunghyun held a bouquet of yellow roses in his hands as well as a nice bottle of red. "It'll be fine, I promise." Soohyuk looked sullen, more like the man he'd first met. "Easy for you to say, these people didn't steal your sister." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, but remained patient. "They're nice people, I promise. Also, technically, they did steal my sister." Soohyuk snorted, rolling his own eyes back at him before reaching over to grab the flowers from Seunghyun's grasp. "Good one. At least give me the flowers so I'm not showing up empty handed to these nice people's house." Seunghyun was still chuckling when his aunt Bom pulled open the door. " _Seunghyun!_ " She hugged him around the neck, getting up on tiptoes to do so. "How's my favorite nephew?" Seunghyun hugged her back, refusing to believe that this sweet woman could have knowingly thrown away a child. "I'm good, aunt Bom. I'd like you to meet..." Bom looked over at Soohyuk, tears in her eyes. "Soohyuk... you probably don't remember me." Soohyuk, face flushed, handed her the bouquet. "I do, Dr. Choi. Thank you so much for taking such good care of my mother. I..." Bom was once again on her tiptoes, this time enveloping Soohyuk in a tight hug, crushing the roses between them. "I'm so sorry about everything that's happened to you. If we had known..." 

Dongwook was behind her, pulling them into the house with a gentle nudge. "Bommie, let him inside before you both get sick." Bom wiped off her eyes which were red with tears. "I'm a doctor, Wookie, but you're right. Come in, both of you. I made dinner. We can talk while we eat." Seunghyun put a hand onto Soohyuk's shoulder, offering him an encouraging smile. "You okay?" Soohyuk nodded, wiping at his own eyes with his coat sleeve. He looked pretty shaken up and pale. "Yeah... thanks. Seeing her, both of them really, brings me back to when my mom..." Seunghyun reached over without thinking, taking Soohyuk's hand in his own as they entered the foyer. "It'll be alright, I got you." Soohyuk gave his hand a squeeze of thanks before pulling away to remove his coat. "I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you for what you're doing for me." Seunghyun shrugged off his coat with a little chuckle to try and lighten the mood. "I'll send you a list of my preferred wines and chocolates." Soohyuk shook his head as he followed him out to the dining room. "Sweet tooth, eh?" Seunghyun joked back over his shoulder. "Are you surprised?" Soohyuk snorted, shaking his head. "Not really, no. You're such a goody goody." 

At dinner they mostly kept the conversation centered around what Ji-eun's life had been like since Soohyuk had last seen her. Dongwook and Bom spoke at length about her trials, tribulations and achievements during the course of their life with her. Soohyuk could see the love in their eyes when they spoke about his sister, making it much easier for him to get past what had transpired in the past. The Choi's seemed to be loving parents and in the grand scheme of things, that's all that mattered. Ji-eun was all that mattered to him. His life had been harder than it needed to be, sure, but at least his sister was well provided for. They asked about Soohyuk's life after his mother's passing, of course. The artist could see the remorse in the couple's eyes as they did. He told them the truth, which, thanks to Seunghyun, they had already been privy to. Dongwook was the first to speak once Soohyuk was finished with his story. "Where would you like to go from here?" Soohyuk sat back, sipping on his coffee. "I'm not sure what you mean by that?" Dongwook gave his wife a look, then continued. "I mean, how involved do you want to be in Ji-eun's life? Right now she thinks that you're dead." Soohyuk set his cup down, frowning. "I'm obviously not." Bom shuffled her own coffee cup around in front of her. "What my husband is trying to say is, as Ji-eun's parents we're naturally going to be protective of anything that could... upset her." Soohyuk's eyebrows raised in surprise. "With all due respect, Dr. Choi, as her brother, I would never want to upset her. She misses me, I know she does." Bom gave him a little smile to ease the sting of her earlier words. "I understand that you wouldn't, sweetie. We know you love her. I think you're right, she does miss you. She's always had a certain melancholy about her. We just don't want to traumatize her." Soohyuk eased back in his chair, tension lessening. "I don't want that either. I want to be in her life, but I'm willing to wait until you think she's ready." 

Daesung stood on the street of Seoul staring up at a window of a building which he had never seen before. Several people passed him by but, of course, humans were unable to perceive an Angel's presence unless they wanted them to. He thought back to Jiyong and his words of encouragement. He wasn't here because of them, no, he was here in spite of them. Regardless of Daesung's lackadaisical attitude, he really did wish to be done with this wings business once and for all. He was tired of it hanging over his head like a tarnished halo, rotting with decay. The sooner he faced his proverbial demon, the better off he'd be. Then everyone would stop riding him about what an absolute failure he was at the afterlife. The key to it all lay beyond this door, a door he had never laid eyes on before. Fate can be a cruel mistress. With a quick prayer... he was an Angel, after all... Daesung stepped forward and through the doorway. "Hello mister, will you play with me?" Daesung couldn't stop the smile that spread upon his lips as he crouched to be at eye level with the small boy. Human's couldn't perceive an Angel's presence, but a child was a different story. Their hearts were open, not yet corrupted with sin. "Hello there little darling. I'd love to and I will. I just need to do one thing first, alright?" The boy smiled over at him. "Okay mister." Daesung stood to his full height, rubbing his head. "Call me Daesung. I'll be back little darling." The child neither asked nor was surprised when his new friend disappeared on the spot, trusting him to return to play.

Daesung had made his way to where he needed to be, a small, dingy apartment on the third floor. He felt his hands beginning to tremble and his knees weakening, just as they had whenever he would be summoned to Mr. Han's office. Human frailty seeming to come with the territory as the Angel struggled to regain the resolve he'd come down here with. Lying in bed at nearly 100 years of age, Mr. Han didn't seem to be much of a threat. Not at all like the man who ran the orphanage with an iron fist, scaring the the little ones half to death. In Daesung's case, sold by his brother to pay off a gambling debt at age eight with the promise of buying him back once he got that windfall. The windfall never came, his brother was shot during another shady deal and Daesung's life became misery. Treated as the lowest servant, Mr. Han was a cruel taskmaster who punished frequently and with harsh brutality. He finally succumbed to the rough treatment and went on to greener pastures. "He's not so scary really, not like this. He's a broken old man about to breathe his last breath." Daesung's scowled, but didn't turn to face Jiyong. "I thought I made it clear to you that I didn't want you here. I can do this alone." Jiyong looked over at Mr. Han then back at Daesung. "If that's true, then why aren't you doing it? Do you want him to move on without..." Daesung huffed, annoyed now. "I'm doing it, now be quiet or better yet... leave." Jiyong stepped back a few paces, zipping his lip. 

Daesung sat beside Mr. Han on his bed while he struggled for breath. "Hello Mr. Han. Just try to relax and it will be easier for you. Take my hand, it will help." Mr. Han's eyes widened in disbelief. His mouth worked to form words and he finally was able to croak out. " _D... Daesung... my god... it's you._ " Daesung nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "It is. I've come back to assist you in crossing over. I also... I also wanted you to know before you do that I forgive you." Mr. Han closed his eyes as tears leaked out slowly. " _Th... thank you_. Will I... _Heaven?_ " Daesung sighed, uncomfortable to be asked. "I can't answer that. I'm only hear to assist in your crossing over. Where you end up is for the man upstairs to decide." Mr. Han was crying in earnest now, for his own predicament Daesung suspected. "Let go... it's time." Mr. Han let out one last gurgle from his throat and was gone. Daesung stood, turning to face Jiyong with a deep sigh. "Selfish to the end." Jiyong hummed from his spot across the room. "You can't change human nature, but you can face your own demons head on and free yourself." Daesung smirked, shaking his head. "That's the first time one of your clichéd remarks hasn't made me want to punch you in the face." Jiyong followed after him. "That's encouraging. Where are you going, wait." Daesung called back to him. "I've got a playdate. You can join me... if you want to." 

Once the dishes were cleared, they retired to the family room where Bom showed Soohyuk a scrapbook full of all things Ji-eun over more coffee. While they were busy enjoying her photographs, Dongwook looked over at his nephew. "How are you holding up with all of this? It can't be easy for you." Seunghyun leaned back on the couch, suddenly serious. "It's not, but I guess I'm doing okay. I'm just really worried about mom. What if she finds out? What should we tell her about Soohyuk? I don't want to hurt her." The doorbell rang, surprising everyone. When they heard Dongwook speaking with Haneul, it was an even bigger surprise. "I was in the area having dinner with a friend, so I thought that I'd drop by. Is that my son's car I see in the driveway?" Dongwook cleared his throat, thinking how best to broach this. "It is, but Haneul, he's not here alone." Haneul removed her coat, handing it to Dongwook. "Don't tell me Seungri's actually with him?" Dongwook hung her coat up, hoping to stall for time. "No, it isn't Seungri." Haneul rolled her eyes, beginning to walk towards the family room. "You're being odd, who is it?"

Everyone turned when Haneul stepped into the room, including Soohyuk. She stood there, staring at him as if she'd seen a ghost. Seunghyun rose from his seat, going to her. "Mom... are you alright?" Haneul turned to her son, weak smile upon her lips. "I'm fine dear, I guess I had one too many cocktails at the Cha's earlier." Bom stood as well, giving Soohyuk an apologetic look. "I'll get you a cup of coffee, sit down Haneul." Seunghyun brought her over to the couch, doting on her the entire time. "You need to be more careful, mom. You could have an accident." Haneul shook him off, choosing to look over at Soohyuk instead. He had been quietly observing the two from his side of the couch, not saying a word. "I'm being rude, you're Dohee's son aren't you? You've grown into quite the handsome man." Soohyuk nodded politely. "Yes ma'am, I'm Soohyuk Lee. Thank you, ma'am." Bom returned with her coffee and both she and Dongwook sat down. Haneul sipped her coffee wondering why everyone was acting so strange. "Don't be so formal with me, my dear boy, we're practically family." Soohyuk smiled nervously at her. "Thank you ma'... Haneul." She smiled, setting her cup down onto the coffee table. "That's better. Now... would someone like to explain to me how this man came to join you here tonight?"

Seunghyun sighed, dreading this moment. "Mom, Soohyuk and I... we ran into each other is the best way to describe it. When we started talking, we discovered that we had a lot in common." Haneul sighed, brows furrowed with concern. "This is exactly what I never wanted to happen." Seunghyun furrowed his own brow, confusion written across his features. " _Mom... what_..." Haneul shook her head sadly, placing a hand on her son's cheek. "You sweet boy, you should understand how much your father loved you, loved us all." Seunghyun pulled away from her slightly, eyes wide. " _Mom_..." She shook her head, covering his mouth with her hand. "He loved us all very much... just like he loved Dohee and Ji-eun. Maybe he even loved Soohyuk, I don't know. You have to understand though, I couldn't let that boy stay around... not at his age... not with his sullen attitude. I just couldn't risk it..." The rest of whatever she had to say fizzled out into white noise as far as Seunghyun was concerned. He began to tremble all over, his mother had known all along. All the lying, the deceit went deeper than he'd known. Soohyuk, who had to be feeling just as betrayed right now, reached over and took his hand. Much like when Seunghyun had done it earlier for him, Soohyuk just reached out without thinking to clasp their hands together. That small gesture gave both men more comfort than all the apologies or excuses in the world ever could have. 

Seunghyun rolled over in bed, tugging the blankets tighter around him. He naturally sought out the body heat next to him as he did every morning, pressing flush against the warmth. " _Mmm... morning babe_." With a sleepy yawn, Soohyuk turned to face him with a smirk. "Morning GG, sleep well?" Seunghyun's eyes flew open, suddenly wide awake, moving away from his friend. " _Soohyuk... what... how... oh my god... I'm just like my father_." Soohyuk sat up, completely unfazed by Seunghyun's freak out. "Would that be because I'm the son of his mistress or just the sleeping with someone else in general thing?" Seunghyun's face registered shock. " _I hadn't even thought of that!_ It must be a genetic predisposition... or our families are predestined to be together and..." Soohyuk snorted beside him. "Let me guess, you're a Kdrama guy." Seunghyun shrugged at that. "Seungri likes them so I watch with him. _Seungri! Oh my god!_ I'm the lowest..." Soohyuk was doubled over laughing now. "Relax... nothing happened." Seunghyun stared at him, open mouthed. "Nothing happened? You're sure? Then why am I... where _are_ we anyway?" Soohyuk stood up wearing only his boxers. "My place. You were in no shape to drive last night. I had no idea what your garage code would be, so we came here." Seunghyun looked sheepish to hear it. "How drunk was I?" Soohyuk laughed, pulling on some sweats. "Not very. It was the chocolate that did you in." Seunghyun was red faced as he also climbed out of bed in only his boxers. "Did you have to undress me?" Soohyuk snickered, tossing him some sweats to put on. "You did that yourself." Seunghyun blushed more to hear it. "I'm sorry if I was obnoxious." Soohyuk pulled on a t-shirt. "You were fine, kind of cute actually. Come on, I'll make coffee and chocolate chip pancakes." Seunghyun groaned as he followed him out. 

"Soohyuk, why aren't you more upset about what my mother said last night? Aren't you pissed about it?" Soohyuk sipped his coffee, eyeing his friend. "I am, but I'm used to it. It's just another Choi who screwed me over so why be upset at this point?" Seunghyun looked into his cup for a long minute. "I hope... I hope you don't feel like that about me because... well... I really like you. I'm so sorry about what's happened to you." Soohyuk smiled softly at him. "I know and I don't. I wanted to, I tried really hard to hate you, but..." Seunghyun raised a brow, tilting his head. "But what?" Soohyuk swallowed thickly before leaning in to cup Seunghyun cheeks while he kissed him full on the lips. The soft moan that escaped those cupid bow lips gave Soohyuk the confidence he needed to continue, angling his own head to deepen the kiss. He pulled away with a slow suck to the elder's bottom lip. "I just can't." Seunghyun stared back at him, his lips tingling from the contact, slightly breathless. " _Soohyuk_..." Soohyuk stepped away to the sink. " _I know, I know_... but you asked and I don't want to lie to you... not to you."


	8. Muse

Seungri looked up from the hostess desk, stunned to see his boyfriend standing there, beautiful bouquet of mini pink roses in hand. It wasn't so much because of the flowers, mind you, although Seunghyun hadn't brought him any out of the blue since they had first been dating. It was more the fact that Seunghyun was actually early for their lunch date that was throwing him off. He was so used to having that extra twenty to thirty minutes that seeing him here a good fifteen minutes early was throwing up major red flags. No matter how much grief Seungri gave him, he was used to Seunghyun's ways and any deviation told him something wasn't right. "What are you doing here?" Seunghyun forced out a laugh as Seungri's eyes narrowed further. "We have a lunch date, did you forget?" Seungri stepped out from behind the desk, eyeing him critically. "No, but you're early. You haven't been early since our first date." Seunghyun scoffed, trying to sound nonchalant. "That's... that _can't_ be right. Even if it is, shouldn't you be happy that I'm making this effort now?" Seungri blinked over at him, unconvinced. "I should. What's with the flowers?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, seeming to just remember the bouquet he was holding onto for dear life. He held the pink bundle out to Seungri. "They're for you... obviously. I was thinking that maybe I don't show you how I feel enough." Seungri took the bouquet, giving them a cursory sniff. "Were you? They're beautiful, thank you."

Seungri sighed as he slid into the booth next to Seunghyun. He'd had the flowers placed in a vase on their table... _the guilt flowers_... he was sure of it. What Seunghyun could be guilty of, he had no idea. He was going to find out though, that was for damn sure. "You know, the way you're acting I'd think you were going to propose, but I know that can't be it. What's going on Seunghyun?" Seunghyun looked down at his hands and for a minute Seungri thought that his boyfriend might burst into tears. He raised his head to look Seungri in the eye, but it was a struggle to do so. "I haven't been honest with you and it's eating me up." Seungri leaned back in the booth, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "You can tell me anything, Seunghyun." Seunghyun nodded, looking away again. "It's just... it's so difficult... you remember Soohyuk?" Seungri's eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "Your friend from the other night, of course." Seunghyun took a drink of water to clear his dry throat. "I wasn't completely honest about our relationship. His mother _was_ my father's secretary, but they were also... _involved_." Now both of Seungri's brows were climbing high upon his forehead in surprise. This was not exactly what he expected to hear. " _Involved... as in_..." Seunghyun nodded, looking ill. "They had an affair. It lasted for years and years, Seungri. My... my cousin Ji-eun is... she's Soohyuk's sister... she's my half-sister." Seungri stared, open mouthed before he let out a relieved laugh. "Oh my... Seunghyun... I'm sorry... I know this must be awful for you but... put yourself in my place." 

Seunghyun was frowning over at Seungri now, not understanding at all how any of this could be even the slightest bit amusing. "What do you mean, put myself in your place?" Seungri regained his composure after a drink of water. "For all the time we've been together, all I've ever heard is how perfect your parent's marriage was... how perfect _all_ the Choi's love lives are. It's a lot of pressure to put on a person. Especially when..." Seungri paused, thinking better of it. Seunghyun looked both crestfallen and annoyed. " _What? Especially when what, Seungri?_ Finish your thought because you've obviously got a lot of them when it comes to my family. Not that you've ever taken much time to get to know them." Seungri pursed his lips, growing annoyed himself now. "Alright, I didn't want to kick you when you're down, but if you insist. Especially when you're not interested in a long term commitment. As for your family, it's hard spending time with people who treat you like a child." Seunghyun's eyes were wounded, yet he pressed on. "My family has never treated you like a child." Seungri raised a brow, giving him a pointed look. "I was talking about you." 

Daesung was once again knocking on Heechul's door, feeling much lighter this go around having faced his demon as requested. "Heenim, is this a good time?" Heechul sat upon his couch, hands steepled together as Daesung approached him. "I've been expecting you, so yes it is. Have a seat, Daesung, let's talk." Daesung sat on the opposite end of the couch, crossing his legs in a relaxed pose. "Thank you, Heenim. If you were expected me then I assume you already know about my visit with Mr. Han." Heechul sat back, spreading one arm over the back of the couch. "I do. I'd like to commend you on a job well done. It couldn't have been easy to usher him over. You showed us some tremendous personal growth as well as incredible strength of character with this act." Daesung shifted in his seat, not used to the praise, especially from those on the upper floors. "I'm grateful to you for pushing me to do it. I feel as if a weight's been lifted from me. Thank you so much, Heenim." Heechul cocked his head, smirk firmly in place. "I wouldn't say that I pushed so much as gently persuaded you towards the best course. I'd hate to think that you were forced into any action whether that action caused you spiritual well being or not." Daesung uncrossed his legs, suddenly not so at ease. Heechul was known for his acerbic wit, cutting remarks which left little to the imagination. "No, no... you misunderstand me..." At Heechul's raised brow, Daesung practically choked, back peddling. "What I mean is... I _misspoke_. Of course I didn't feel pushed, I'm grateful for your persuasion."

Heechul's lips turned up, Cheshire Cat like, reminding Daesung not to get too comfortable in his presence ever again. "I'm just relieved that you're getting the peace you deserve now. That's all the thanks I need." Daesung smiled, nodding with eyes lowered humbly. "You are too kind, Heenim." Heechul chuckled to hear it, smile much more genuine now. "I really am. Now... shall we discuss your final placement?" Daesung's eyes widened, he didn't think he'd have any say in his final placement. "I'd like that very much, Heenim. I think I'd be best suited for something behind the scenes. Perhaps a nice desk job in research and development." Heechul's eyes were dancing with mirth as he listened to Daesung speak. "I wasn't actually _asking_ for your opinion on the matter. I've already decided where you'll be placed and it most definitely will _not_ be behind some desk in research and development. That would be a monumental waste of your talents, in my humble opinion." Daesung's stomach tightened, of course Heechul wouldn't consult him about his position. "May I know what you've decided, Heenim?" Heechul nodded magnanimously. "Of course you may, silly. I'm really pleased with what I've come up with, I've really outdone myself on this one." 

Seunghyun sat in his Eames lounge chair slurping up the last of his drink, his second actually, trying to decompress after his lunch with Seungri. He just couldn't face going back to the office after the talk they'd had, so he did something he rarely ever did, played hooky. His afternoon was light anyway, no client meetings, just endless paperwork to get through. Paperwork that would still be there waiting for him tomorrow morning. He needed this time alone to gather his wits and regroup. Seunghyun had rarely ever shown displeasure towards Seungri in the past. Even after his disappointing response to his proposal, Seunghyun had grinned and born his hurt feelings with the hope that Seungri would accept in the near future. Today, Seunghyun had been decidedly chilly as he sat beside his boyfriend in the booth. Not that it mattered, Seungri was too preoccupied with his phone or his enterprising to take much note. Seunghyun was just contemplating if he should mix himself a third, when his door buzzer sounded. He stood up, drink in hand, half dreading who it could be. Seungri had a key so he was most likely out. He half hoped it was Soohyuk, but after the lame excuse he'd made to leave his place earlier, he doubted he'd be coming to call on him. One look out the peephole had him wishing he had returned to the office. " _Shit._ " "I heard that, Seunghyun. It's no use pretending, Jenny already told me that you left for the day." 

Taking a long slurp from his drink, Seunghyun pulled open the door. "Hello mom, what brings you by? Shouldn't you be out splitting up happy families for Christmas?" Haneul stepped inside his apartment, eyeing the drink in his hand as she did while ignoring his remark. "I think you've had enough, dear. You never could hold your sugar." Seunghyun scoffed, taking a loud slurp from his straw for emphasis. "I'm not a child, you can't tell me what to do." Haneul slipped off her coat, seating herself on his sofa. "Have it your way. Don't say I didn't warn you when you get..." Seunghyun pressed his fingers tightly to his temples, eyes scrunched in pain. " _Ah... cold head... cold head... dammit!_ " Haneul chuckled slightly watching her grown son react to drinking his milkshake too fast. "It's been that way since you were little. You always..." Seunghyun set his drink down, crossing his arms with a deep frown upon his lips. "I'm not little anymore, mom. I deserve answers. Why would you do that to an innocent boy?" Haneul let out a long suffering sigh. "Seunghyun, trust me, the decision to send Soohyuk away on a permanent basis was not one I made lightly. I'm not a monster. You have to understand how difficult having him around would have been on your father." Seunghyun's brows climbed high, unbelieving. " _My father?_ You did it to protect the man who cheated on you... _for years?_ " Haneul rolled her eyes at him. "No marriage is perfect, Seunghyun. If you want to make it work, you have to compromise. Your father had a great capacity for love. Don't think just because he loved Dohee that he loved me less, that he loved you or Hyeyoun less. He was a remarkable man in many ways." Seunghyun furrowed his brow at her, confused. "You knew about his affair the entire time? And you were _fine_ with it?" Haneul looked down at her hands for a moment before answering. "I did know. Your father was an open book to me, always. I couldn't live without him, so I chose to share him." 

Seunghyun sat down beside her, taking her hand in his own. "I'm sorry, mom." She smiled at him, half hearted. "Don't be. Your father was the love of my life, I wouldn't change a thing." Seunghyun felt his heart shattering for her, but he needed to know. "What about Soohyuk and Ji-eun? Would you change anything about them if you could?" Haneul chuckled without mirth. "My sweet boy... you're always so concerned with others. Ji-eun has wonderful parents who adore her and have provided her with everything she could ever want." Seunghyun stared at her a moment. "What about Soohyuk, mom? Why couldn't he have that as well?" Haneul cleared her throat. "I told you last night, I couldn't risk his attitude. He was a hateful teen, angry at the world and your father especially, for his mother's passing. God only knew what vitriol he might spew to Hyeyoun or worse, you." Seunghyun's mind was swirling again. Every day brought new and painful revelations to him, sometimes in droves. "Mom, I have to know, and please be honest with me, is Soohyuk... is Soohyuk my half-brother?" Haneul gave his hand a squeeze. "No, Soohyuk is Dohee's son from her late husband. I believe he passed away when Soohyuk was three or four, just before she became your father's secretary. Why?" Seunghyun let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I just want to know the entire story, that's all. You know, have all the correct facts for once." Haneul smiled innocently, changing the subject for him. "How's Seungri? Will we see him this weekend? Christmas surely." Seunghyun picked his drink back up, finishing it off in one loud slurp. "He's fine and I'm not sure about this weekend. He's pretty busy right now. We haven't really discussed Christmas plans. I've been a little preoccupied." 

She leaned over to peck his cheek, rising from the sofa to prepare to leave. "The person you decide to spend your life with should be entirely devoted to you. Nothing and no one should come first" Seunghyun rose as well, looking her in the eye. "I thought you said that to make a marriage work, you had to compromise?" Haneul fastened up her coat then placed her hands upon his shoulders. "I did... only it can be a lonely place if your spouse isn't also willing to compromise as well." Seunghyun's eyes began to fill as he looked at her, trying to be strong in front of him. "Oh... mom... _I'm so sorry_..." She shook her head, resolute. "No Seunghyun, I meant what I said before. Your father was the love of my life. I wouldn't change a thing and risk losing him. You however, you should think long and hard before you commit to anyone. Make sure they're as committed to you as you are to them. You deserve to be..." Her eyes also began to fill as she looked at her son. "to be loved wholly and without reservations for the wonderful man you are." Tears were running down Seunghyun's cheeks as he embraced his mother. She'd done some questionable things herself, but the position she had found herself in could not have been easy. He was hopeful that in time even Soohyuk might forgive her. "Oh mom... I love you." She pulled away, smiling hopefully. "I love you too, dear. Lay off the milkshakes." He huffed out a laugh. "I'll try." 

Jiyong entered the room, sitting down beside Daesung without a word. After several minutes passed, Daesung was the one who broke the silence. "Jiyong, when you were still... _down there_... before you'd... passed on... did you have any idea what Heaven would be like?" Jiyong leaned back upon his elbows, closing his eyes as he thought back to the time he had spent below... so long ago it almost seemed like a dream now. "I suppose I had my preconceived notions about it like most people do. It's hard not to hope that there would be someplace better waiting for you once you'd crossed over." Daesung raised a brow, turning to face him for the first time. "And you think this is it?" Jiyong sat impassively looking back at Daesung. "I do, definitely. Don't you? Would you rather be back with Mr. Han?" Daesung's hands clenched beside him at the mention of his tormentor. "Of course not. It's just, this is not how I pictured things." Jiyong cocked his head, trying to hide his amused smirk. "How did you picture them?" Daesung shrugged, looking for all the world like a lost child momentarily. "Easier for one. I feel like I'm always running uphill and getting pushed back every time I gain any ground." Jiyong chuckled, shaking his head. "Nothing worth having is easy. Not even here. I take it you didn't get that desk job you had been eyeing. Not so pleased with what Heechul had to say to you?" Daesung frowned over at him rather belligerently at the mention of their superior. "No I did not, and don't act innocent. I know that you already know what he had in mind. It's like the lunatics are running the asylum." 

Jiyong snorted, covering his mouth with the back of his hand to hide his smile. "Don't let Heenim hear you referring to him as a lunatic. I don't think he'd welcome that analogy. As far as knowing is concerned, I have no idea what he had in mind for you. This might shock you, but I'm not privy to the upper floors every move. I may outrank you, but that doesn't give me carte blanche all over." Daesung stared at Jiyong for a good minute, unspeaking. "So, you really have no idea?" Jiyong shook his head. "None at all. Would you care to enlighten me?" Daesung stood up, getting agitated. "He wants me to... he thinks I should... I've been assigned as a guardian." Jiyong looked impressed. " _A guardian_ , that's wonderful. To whom?" Daesung scoffed, giving Jiyong his dirtiest look. " _Wonderful?_ That means I'll have to..." Jiyong stood up, looking amused and maybe a little envious. "Go down below regularly. So what? It's a fantastic assignment. Think of the difference you can make. Have you seen the file for your charge yet? You didn't answer my question." Daesung looked unconvinced. "He knows how much I hate it down there. Am I being punished? That has to be it, a subtle form of punishment. _God da_..." Jiyong nearly choked. " _Da... Daesung!_ Nobody's punishing you. I know you have an aversion to going down there, but this is truly a prestigious assignment. Guardians are special. Heechul must think a lot of you to assign you to a single charge for the duration of their life." Daesung blinked several times thinking it over, then turned on his heel. "I was so upset I forgot to go and see Youngbae. I'm late... excuse me, Jiyong." Jiyong watched him leave, mind still turning over this new information he'd been given. Daesung could be so headstrong, but deep down he had a good heart. He never did find out who Daesung had been assigned to. Thinking it over, Jiyong came to his own conclusion on who that might be.

Soohyuk stepped out of his shower, invigorated from both the hot spray and a productive day. It had been so long since he'd been able to paint anything more creative than a wall, which was how he was paying his rent, painting the interiors of newly renovated homes. His muse had struck him full force as soon as Seunghyun had beat a hasty retreat this morning, and he'd been happily working ever since. Toweling off his body, Soohyuk's stomach began to protest the absence of attention for so long with loud gurgles. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Soohyuk made his way out to his kitchen, trying to visualize what he could quickly prepare as he went. He was halfway there, deciding on a spinach omelette as his easiest option when his door buzzer began sounding in a frantic fashion. " _What the... hang on... I'm coming._ " Soohyuk's eyes widened in surprise to see Seunghyun when he looked through his peephole. As soon as the door opened, Seunghyun rushed inside, face flushed, waving his phone clutched in his hand. "Are you alright? I've been... I've been calling for hours and... and..."Seunghyun took a look at him, eyes going wide. "You're not dressed. Why aren't you dressed?" Soohyuk raised a brow, openly staring at his friend. "I don't usually shower with my clothes on. Have you been at the chocolate again?" Seunghyun shook his head, following Soohyuk towards the kitchen. "No... I... I did have two chocolate milkshakes, but that was hours ago." Soohyuk handed him the eggs, spinach and cheese. "That explains it. You start making the omelettes while I get dressed." 

When Soohyuk returned, Seunghyun was removing the last omelette from the pan. "Hey... they look good, thanks." Seunghyun handed him a plate with a little smile. "You're welcome. Soohyuk, not to sound like a mother hen but, where have you been? I've been calling and it kept going to voicemail." Soohyuk swallowed the mouthful of omelette that he had, shrugging. "I've been right here, working. What's the big deal?" Seunghyun chewed on his lip a minute, afraid to say the wrong thing. "I got scared when you didn't pick up. I thought..." Soohyuk smirked over at him, joking. "What... that I jumped off a bridge?" Seunghyun frowned back at him. "It's not something to joke about. I thought... after this morning..." Soohyuk softened his expression. "Look, I'm here to stay, alright? You didn't... I was out of line, I shouldn't have done it. You're practically engaged, you're basically pre-engaged." Seunghyun didn't know what he was anymore honestly. Right now he only cared about how Soohyuk was. "So, you're okay... you're not mad at me?" Soohyuk looked surprised, shaking his head. "No, I should thank you seriously." Seunghyun looked down at his half eaten plate. "You need to stop saying that. We're friends, I want to help you..." Soohyuk laughed, giving Seunghyun a playful shove on the shoulder with his hand. "Not because of Ji-eun. I'm talking about how you inspired me this morning, you're my new muse." Soohyuk pointed to Seunghyun's plate with his fork. "Are you going to eat that?" Seunghyun slid his plate over to Soohyuk absentmindedly, curiosity peaked. "Just how did my running away with my tail between my legs inspire you?" Soohyuk finished off the second omelette, leaning back in the chair to digest. "Not that, that was pretty weak, even for you." Seunghyun shook his head, but he was smiling. "Thanks loads." Soohyuk stood to collect the plates. "Don't mention it. I was talking about before you bolted like the place was on fire." Seunghyun grimaced at the description before chuckling. "What a legacy. So... what are we talking about then?" Soohyuk turned from the sink, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. "Would you like to see it? It's not completed, but it's presentable I think." Seunghyun rose to follow after him. "Yeah... I'd love to." 

Youngbae gave Daesung a smile as he checked over the paperwork on his desk one last time. "Looks like we're good to go." Daesung smiled back a little unsurely. "What does that mean exactly? Good to go?" Youngbae chuckled, sliding the paperwork over to Daesung. "Heechul sent this to me after he met with you. It's the paperwork for your wings, didn't he mention it?" Daesung leaned forward, scanning the document. "No, it must have slipped his mind." Youngbae snorted, sitting back in his chair more comfortably. "That's our Heenim, full of surprises." Daesung looked up with a frown on his lips. "Isn't he though. Youngbae, what's this section mean?" Youngbae leaned forward to read where Daesung was pointing. "Oh that? Don't worry about that, it almost never happens." Daesung's frown deepened. "Almost isn't never. That means it _could_ happen." Youngbae sat back, tranquil look on his face. "It won't happen to you. The only reason they would take your wings would be... gross insubordination." Daesung leaned further onto the desk, growing tense. "Which is?" Youngbae ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "I'm not really sure. I can't remember it ever happening." Daesung reared back, getting flustered. "What do you mean, you're not sure? Isn't it your _job_ to be sure?" Youngbae let out a deep sigh. "Daesung, relax. Think about it, even the fallen Angels still have their wings. You're going to be fine." Daesung didn't feel at ease, not one bit. It would be just his luck to finally get his wings and have them snatched away for ' _gross insubordination'_ , whatever the hell that was. "Alright, if you say so. When do I actually get my wings anyway?" Youngbae smiled, back to tranquil once again. "Three to six weeks. The order has to go through proper channels. This shouldn't hinder you from starting your guardianship. Head on down whenever you feel you're needed." Daesung's hands tensed at the thought. "Of course... can't wait." 

"What do you think? It's not finished, like I said, but you can get the idea of it." When Seunghyun just continued to stare, unmoving, Soohyuk began to get nervous about showing his work. Maybe it wasn't as good as he'd hoped, maybe it looked like a mess to someone else's eye. The continued scrutiny was nerve-racking, so Soohyuk joked to relieve his stress. "Shit... it's fine if you don't like it. You don't have to find the nearest exit and bolt." Seunghyun cleared his throat, turning to the artist now. " _I_ was your muse... _for this?_ " Soohyuk licked his lips, nodding slowly. "Yes but..." Seunghyun didn't allow any further words to be spoken as he pressed his lips against Soohyuk's much the same way as the artist had kissed him earlier. Much the same way as was depicted on the canvas before them. Pulling apart several breathless minutes later, Soohyuk kept them connected by their foreheads. "Does this mean you like my work so far?" Seunghyun's lips quirked into a crooked smile before he tilted his head to capture Soohyuk's lips once again. "I love it." A blush dusted his cheeks now as Seunghyun asked. "Is it really supposed to be us because they're..." " _Naked?_ " Soohyuk raised both brows cheekily to emphasize his point. "Artistic license... or maybe wishful thinking." Seunghyun groaned at that, reconnecting their mouths in a much more heated fashion. Soohyuk pressed him up against the wall, his body flush against Seunghyun's as they continued to devour each other with lips, teeth and tongues. "You sure about this? What about Seungri?" Seunghyun squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the image of this afternoon's lunch. "Never mind about Seungri, I don't want to think about him. I... Soohyuk... _I... want you._ " Seunghyun looked up into Soohyuk's eyes, twinges of doubt beginning to form within him. "Unless you don't..." Soohyuk shook his head, kissing him once again. "I do... _Jesus_... how I do." 

Seunghyun swallowed thickly, hands mapping out Soohyuk's toned back. "But... you won't, will you? You think... you think I'm just like him." Soohyuk brushed Seunghyun's hair back, shaking his head. "No, I don't think that. I think you need to decide what you want, _who_ you want. If it's Seungri, I'll never mention any of this again. I'll even burn the painting." Seunghyun look sick to hear that. "No, you can't do that. It's... it's really wonderful, Soohyuk. Don't destroy it." Soohyuk stepped away from him, chuckling without much mirth. "Does that mean you're choosing Seungri already?" Seunghyun shook his head, taking a step towards Soohyuk. "No. Honestly, Seungri and I are not in a good place right now. I... I don't think he ever intends to marry me." Soohyuk nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Is that why you kissed me?" Seunghyun shook his head adamantly. "No, I... I... you confuse me. I think about you all the time. At first I thought it was friendship and concern over your situation... now I'm not so sure." Soohyuk closed the distance between them so they were standing inches apart. "I can't stop thinking about you either. I've never... you make me feel things I've never felt before." Seunghyun's eyes were wet with tears. "What are we going to do?" Soohyuk leaned in, kissing him chastely while brushing his tears away. "Don't cry sweetheart. It'll be alright, I promise. You take all the time you need to think it over. I'll be here when you decide." Seunghyun wrapped his arms around Soohyuk's neck for support. "Can I stay here tonight?" Soohyuk kissed his temple gently. "If you think you can control yourself, of course you can." 

Seunghyun was in the bathroom bent over the sink as he rinsed his face off. The cool water soothed his skin and eyes, irritated from the tears he'd shed earlier. It may not have been the smartest idea given the way they'd been all over each other, but Seunghyun was glad to be staying at Soohyuk's tonight. He didn't want to face an empty bed knowing the reason that Seungri wouldn't be there was their rocky relationship status. Regardless of his other feelings for Soohyuk, he was still a good friend, maybe his best friend right now. Drying his face off, Seunghyun removed the towel from his face only to be startled half to death by the reflection in the mirror behind him. "Do you really think it's wise to sleep here knowing your teetering on the edge of carnal involvement with Soohyuk?" Seunghyun's eyes were wide as he turned to regard the Angel. " _Daesung?_ What are you doing here?" The Angel rolled his eyes in typical fashion, looking around the small but neat bathroom with disdain. "Do you typically answer a question with one of your own?" Seunghyun furrowed his brow, confused. "You just did the same thing." Daesung let out a long suffering sigh. "Seunghyun, if we're going to be together for the rest of your life, you're going to have to keep up. What are you doing sleeping at Soohyuk's? It's a recipe for disaster." Seunghyun crossed his arms, leaning against the door. "I disagree. Soohyuk is my friend and we're both adults. What did you mean by together for the rest of my life?" Daesung chuckled at that, clearly amused. "Healthy adults with strong sexual urges so I've seen. Soohyuk is right, you need to decide. Take my advice, don't allow history to repeat itself. You'll hate yourself for it." Seunghyun slid to the floor, head on his knees. "Soohyuk thinks I'm staying. I can't run out of here again. What should I do?" Daesung crouched down beside him. "The couch looks comfy, sleep there." Seunghyun raised his head, small smile in place. "Good idea, thanks." Daesung stood up, brushing the filth of down below off of himself. "You're welcome. It's what I'm here for. I am your guardian Angel after all."


	9. Fly High

Seungri smiled congenially over at Jenny as he approached her desk, tray of take out coffee cups in his hand. "Hi Jenny, I'm not sure if you'll remember me..." Jenny looked up at him with a look of recognition and a warm smile. "Of _course_ I remember you, Mr. Lee. It's so nice to see you again. Shall I let Mr. Choi know that you're here?" Seungri nodded, relieved that he didn't have to explain who he was. "Yes please. He isn't in a meeting, is he? I didn't mention that I would be coming by this morning." Jenny shook her head, picking up her phone to alert Seunghyun of his presence. "No, you're in luck, he's free all morning." She paused to speak to Seunghyun briefly then looked back at Seungri. "You can go right in." Seungri gave her one last thankful smile, handing her one of the cups from his tray. "I remembered that Seunghyun mentioned you liked cappuccino, I brought you one." Jenny looked touched to have been thought of. "That was _so_ thoughtful of you, Mr. Lee, thank you so much." Seungri shrugged it off good-naturedly. If there was one thing Seungri was good at, it was the art of schmoozing. "It's no problem. I was getting coffee anyway and thought you'd like some too. It's just common courtesy." 

Seunghyun had come to the office earlier than normal this morning to make up for his playing hooky yesterday afternoon. He had told Soohyuk last night that he'd be taking off early in the morning just so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings. He'd taken Daesung's advice and slept on the couch. Having to leave early seemed like a good excuse to him, and Soohyuk didn't press the issue. It had felt good though, to just relax with someone last night... relax and do nothing special but talk about art and movies. When he'd arrived at his empty office this morning, his mind was able to focus and he'd easily cleaned up his workload. Now, waiting for the door to open on Seungri, Seunghyun's stomach was once again tying in knots. This was the man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, yet right now he felt so insecure about him, _about them_ , that the thought of seeing him was making him feel physically ill. Seungri walked in, tentative smile upon his lips. Now Seunghyun felt doubly ill, Seungri never did anything tentatively. "Hey, good morning. I brought you an americano." Seunghyun rose to greet him, accepting the coffee rather stiffly, not knowing what to do with himself. "Good morning... and thanks." After a moment or two of them both just sipping at their coffees in awkward silence, Seunghyun cracked. "Please, have a seat. So, what brings you by this morning? I can't remember the last time you were in my office." Seungri seated himself comfortably, shaking his head. "You're still mad at me I see." Seunghyun sat beside him, not used to being the antagonist. "It's not that I'm mad, Seungri. I'm... I'm... _confused_. What's going on with us?"

Seungri set his coffee down on Seunghyun's desk. "Seunghyun, I'm confused as well. I thought we were good and then out of the blue you proposed." Seunghyun blinked over at him, surprised to hear this. " _Out of the blue?_ Seungri, we've been together for two years. Don't you... don't you love me?" Seungri crossed his legs as he chose his words carefully. "Of course I love you. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't. It's just, I'm not so sure my love for you is... _as deep_... as yours is for me." Seunghyun stood now, agitated. " _Not as deep?_ What's that mean? Either you love me and want to be with me for the rest of your life or you don't." Seungri let out a long exhale, remaining calm. "It's not so cut and dried. Look, I had planned on telling you this the night you had your accident, but obviously I couldn't. Then, well, then you proposed and I was afraid you'd think..." Seunghyun frowned over at him, stomach tense. "Afraid I'd think what?" Seungri picked his coffee cup back up to take a bracing sip. "One has nothing to do with the other, I was already planning this, understand?" Seunghyun's frown deepened, stomach doing some serious acrobatics now. "How can I if you don't tell me?" Seungri nodded, resolutely. "I'm going to California. The Tanaka Group has offered to partner with me and open several Aori Ramen restaurants in various locations out west. It's a fabulous business opportunity for me that will grow my brand at an incredible rate." Seunghyun was momentarily speachless, just staring at Seungri with his mouth gaping. "H... how long will you be gone?" Seungri looked down, thinking. "Six months, maybe longer. This could really explode on us." Seunghyun sat back in his chair, mind numb. "What did you think would happen to us while you were gone, Seungri? Or didn't you care?" Seungri sighed, tossing his empty cup into the trash. "Do you really want to stand in my way on this, Seunghyun? Are you that selfish?" Seunghyun shook his head, something inside of him cracking. He stood back up, walking to his window to look out before turning back to face Seungri once again with an expressionless face. "No, I don't. So, is this it for us? Our last goodbye?" Seungri stood, approaching him with that tentative smile again. "We can keep in touch. Who knows, we could still work out in the end." Seunghyun raised a brow, walking him to the door. "Who knows, maybe we will. Thanks for the coffee, Seungri." Seungri opened his arms for a hug. "I do love you, Seunghyun. Don't think I don't." Seunghyun hugged him back, holding back his tears as the dam began to weaken within him. "I love you too, Seungri. Don't be a stranger." 

"I can tell, I'm never going to get a moments peace from you. I've been assigned to you for less than twenty four hours and this is your second crisis already. I'll have to check, but that may be some kind of record, congratulations." Seunghyun turned from the door, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, to see Daesung occupying Seungri's vacated seat. "That doesn't sound very comforting. I thought you were supposed to be supportive of me." Daesung snorted, tossing his head back as he did. "You're mistaken, as usual. I'm your Guardian Angel, which means I'm here to safeguard you in troubled times not be supportive of you, there's a difference." Seunghyun sat down in his chair, pout firmly in place. "Well, you're not doing a bang up job so far. Where were you when Seungri was telling me he was going to California, or when he said he doesn't love me like I love him? Where was your safeguard then?" Daesung sighed adding an eye roll, but when he spoke his words were not as biting, much more kind. "I can try to guide you, offer help and advice as best I can but, I'm sorry, I can't change the way another human feels about you." Seunghyun's lips began to quiver slightly from the strain of his emotions. "I feel so stupid." Daesung was quick to reassure him. "You're not, misguided _maybe._ A bad judge of character, _surely_. Too eager to please and in love with the idea of love, _most definitely_. You could stand up for yourself more, _that_ would help. _Stop_ being a doormat, _be_ more assertive." Seunghyun stared over at the Angel at a loss. "So, I'm _not_ stupid, but I _am_ a misguided lovesick doormat who only attracts losers. Is _that_ what you're saying?" Daesung cringed, the words _gross insubordination_ flashing in his mind. "Don't take it so literally." Seunghyun looked even more upset now. "How _else_ can I take that?" 

Daesung shook his head to clear it. "Let's get back on track before we completely derail. Think about your relationship with Seungri, really think about it. When was the last time you two even..." Seunghyun blushed, clearing his throat. "People get busy and... and sometimes sex takes a backseat." Daesung's eyebrow was raised high as he stared over at Seunghyun. " _Talked_... I was going to say talked... as in a real conversation about your lives and what's important to you." Seunghyun was even redder now, his ears tinged crimson as well. "Oh... we talked all the time, but now that I think of it, not anything important." Daesung cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. "You can't have a good relationship without strong communication. Out of curiosity, how long had it been since you two..." Seunghyun's blush was back twofold. "Maybe three months, but Seungri was always so busy and... and I _am_ a doormat... _shit._ " Daesung chuckled to ease the tension. "You don't have to be. It does explain why you were ready to jump into bed with Soohyuk the other night though. Not that I condone that behavior." Seunghyun sighed, thinking about his life. "Daesung, can I ask you a question?" Daesung's eyes shifted to him sideways. "If you must." Seunghyun leaned forward onto his desk as if he were closing a transaction with a client. "Are you allowed to have relationships in Heaven?" Daesung sat back, not prepared for this line of questioning, his mind immediately conjured up a picture of Jiyong. "Yes, Angels are allowed to be in relationships." Seunghyun spoke without thinking. "Are you in one?" Daesung's eyes narrowed to the point of slits. " _That_ would be none of your business. I'll see you next crisis... so tomorrow." Seunghyun sat alone in his office with a smile on his face thinking. "I hope they make you happy, you deserve it." 

"I don't mind telling you, I'm nervous. Thanks for being my wingman tonight." Seunghyun snorted from his bedroom where he was getting changed. "I don't think that's the appropriate term." Soohyuk walked around Seunghyun's living room, admiring his collection while he waited. "I guess not, but still, I'm grateful to have a friendly face there tonight. _Jesus_ , your collection is impressive." Seunghyun joined him in front of the Gerhard Richter which was hanging over his credenza. "Thank you. Looking at them relaxes me. Try not to be stressed out, everyone wants you there tonight." Soohyuk looked skeptical. " _Everyone?_ What about Ji-eun? Do we even _know_ how she feels about all of this?" Seunghyun pat his back, trying to be comforting. "My aunt and uncle spoke to her yesterday when she got in. Trust me, if they thought for one minute that she had any misgivings about this, it wouldn't be happening. Feel better?" Soohyuk let out a deep sigh. "Not really, no." Seunghyun chuckled as he walked back towards his bedroom once more. "You're making yourself crazy over this. It's your sister not a firing squad." Soohyuk looked back at the Richter, trying his best to relax. "A firing squad might be less stressful, but enough about me and my rampant insecurities. We haven't talked in a few days, how are you?"

Seunghyun returned once again, this time wearing a sweater over his button down. "I'm... I'm okay, thanks. We should probably get going, don't you think?" Soohyuk began following him towards the door, watching as Seunghyun began putting his coat on. He was definitely _not_ okay. "Is Seungri joining us tonight?" Seunghyun's hands paused momentarily, hovering over his coat buttons. "He's in California, so no." Soohyuk's brows shot up in surprise and he moved to stand in front of Seunghyun. "He is? For how long?" Seunghyun busied himself with his gloves, never making eye contact with his friend. "I'm not sure. Six months, maybe longer. He's opening up some new restaurants out west. It's really great for him, very exciting." Soohyuk was frowning, watching Seunghyun's emotions play out on his face. "Why didn't you call me?" Seunghyun finally looked up and into Soohyuk's concerned eyes. "I... I needed to be alone to process this. I need time." Soohyuk pulled him into a hug, giving his temple a kiss. "Not like that, as your friend. You're always doing things to help me, let me return the favor." After a few minutes, Seunghyun pulled away. "I... I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. I also think casual sex would ruin our friendship. I'm sorry." Soohyuk smiled reassuringly at him. "I actually agree. Why don't we give it some time and see what happens, alright?" Seunghyun smiled, his first genuine smile since Seungri had gone. "Sounds like a plan. Daesung will be so proud of me." Soohyuk blinked at him, pointing up. "Daesung as in _up there?_ " Seunghyun nodded, chuckling slightly. "The same. I've been meaning to tell you, he showed up about a week ago. He's my Guardian Angel now." Soohyuk snorted, looking around as if he expected to see him standing nearby. "No kidding? I hope Jiyong doesn't show up as mine. I don't think I could stomach that." Seunghyun gave his arm a tug. "Come on, Ji-eun has waited for you long enough." 

"How rude is it to vomit on someone's front porch?" Seunghyun placed both hands on Soohyuk's shoulders, giving him a gentle shake. "Get ahold of yourself. What happened to all that bravado you had when I first met you? Where did that go?" Soohyuk wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, leaning just a little closer. "That's what got you interested in the first place, wasn't it?" One look at Seunghyun's disbelieving face had Soohyuk pulling back. " _Sorry... sorry_... ignore me. I'm just..." Seunghyun chuckled beside him. "Being an idiot. Jesus... just... take a few deep breaths or something before you really do vomit. She's going to love you, Hyuk. She already does." Soohyuk nodded, buoyed by both Seunghyun's speech and the nickname he'd called him. "You're right, I'm being an idiot. Ring the bell." Seunghyun smirked over at him. "I already did." Soohyuk's eyes went wide as he heard footsteps approaching. " _Shit_..." Dongwook stood before them with a raised brow. "Everything alright out here?" Seunghyun smiled, grasping Soohyuk's hand to tug him inside, as well as to prevent him from bolting. "It's fine uncle Dongwook. Where's..." "Soohyuk, is that _really_ you?" Soohyuk turned in the foyer, lips parting at the sight of his sister all grown up before him. "Ji-eun, look at you, you're all grown up. You look... you look just like mom." At Bom's strangled sob, Soohyuk glanced over at her, apologetic look in his eyes. "Uh... sorry..." Bom shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes, Dongwook beside her in much the same shape. "Don't be, you're right, she does." Dongwook cleared his throat as the siblings continued to stare at each other, unmoving. "Why don't we give them a minute of privacy. Come on everyone, let's grab a cocktail." Seunghyun gave Soohyuk's arm a reassuring squeeze as he walked away, leaving the siblings alone in the foyer. 

"I'm sorry." Ji-eun furrowed her brow, confused. "Why are _you_ sorry?" Soohyuk shrugged, exhaling in frustration. "I... I know you've had a really good life here, but I still should have.. I still should have fought harder to be in it... come back sooner at least." Ji-eun took a few steps towards him now, her eyes beginning to fill just like her parent's had been. "You never really were out of it, not to me." Soohyuk swallowed thickly, his emotions beginning to get the best of him. "What are you saying, you couldn't possibly have known..." Ji-eun shook her head, cheeks wet with tears now. "No, but I never let a day go by that I didn't think of you. I pictured you hunched over your art pad, baseball cap on, drawing..." She reached out to touch his ears. "ridiculously large ears sticking out." Soohyuk cheeks were equally wet by now as he half laughed, half cried. "You're still such a little brat." Ji-eun fell into his arms, sobbing. "And you're still my big brother. Welcome home Soohyuk, don't ever leave me again." He held her tightly, kissing her head. "No way, never again, you still owe me two dollars." 

Hyeyoun sat beside Seunghyun on the couch, each sipping on an after dinner glass of wine. Hyeyoun nudged him, gesturing in the direction of her husband across the room. "Looks like we've got another artist in the family." Seunghyun snorted, taking another sip from his wine glass. "Looks like Seokju's bending his ear about it, poor Hyuk." Hyeyoun smirked over at him, teasing. " _Hyuk?_ Just how close are you two anyway?" Seunghyun shrugged, the picture of nonchalance. "We're friends. I like him, he's nice. He didn't deserve what happened to him." Hyeyoun nodded in agreement, letting out a sigh. "That's true. How messed up was all that?" Seunghyun turned to face her, surprise written on his face. "You know about... _everything?_ " She nodded, glancing over at their mother who was reading to Yeunjun in the corner. "Mom told me. She said she wanted no more secrets. I really feel for Ji-eun, you know? Thinking her brother was gone all this time. I had no idea she was even dad's secretary's kid all this time." Seunghyun nodded along, obviously their mother was still keeping some secrets. Like their father's affair and the fact that Ji-eun was also their half-sister. Maybe it was for the best at this point. What good would it serve to destroy Hyeyoun's image of her family the way Seunghyun's had been destroyed? "It must have been rough on them both." Hyeyoun looked thoughtful as she regarded him. "The only thing that I don't understand is, how you and Soohyuk met." Seunghyun looked over at Soohyuk, thinking back to that night on the bridge. "It was just one of those chance meetings... small world type of thing." Hyeyoun looked over at Soohyuk then back to her brother. "He's very handsome, don't you think?" Seunghyun cleared his throat looking away from his friend and back to his sister. "I guess. What's your point?" Hyeyoun shook her head, smirk back in place. "No point, just making an observation. Speaking of handsome, have you proposed to Seungri yet? I've been so busy getting ready for Christmas that I haven't had the opportunity to call you." 

Seunghyun finished off his wine to brace himself for the inevitable twenty questions that would follow his next statement. "Actually Younie, Seungri and I are no longer a viable option at this time." Hyeyoun immediately pulled him in for a tight hug, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "I'm sorry, baby brother. Are you alright? Can I do anything for you?" Seunghyun shook his head, pulling away from her embrace. "No, thank you Younie. I'll be alright. You don't... why don't you seem surprised?" Hyeyoun grimaced slightly, setting her wine glass down. "Because I'm not, not really. I would have been happy for you if you two got married, but..." Seunghyun raised his brows, questioning. "But... go on Younie. You've never held back before." Hyeyoun chuckled slightly, acknowledging it to be true. "Well, you are my baby brother. I have to look out for you. Seungri just seemed... he was nice... don't get me wrong... just not as invested in you as you were in him." Seunghyun was laughing now, she was spot on. "That's _exactly_ what he said to me. From now on, I won't make a move romantically without checking with you first." She laughed along with him. "Maybe I should start a match making service. You can be my first customer." 

Daesung leaned against the wall, watching the evening unfold. He hadn't exactly been summoned, but since Seunghyun's emotions would be highly charged, he thought it best to stick around. "It seems to be going fairly well so far. Your charge has a decent enough family underneath it all." Daesung closed his eyes, mentally counting to ten before he spoke. " _Why_ are you here, Jiyong?" As usual, the elder Angel seemed completely unaffected by his subordinate's ill temper. "I might ask you the same thing." Daesung folded his arms across his chest in clear defiance. "My charge is here, so of course I am." Jiyong looked over at Seunghyun, standing now and speaking with his uncle. "You're doing an excellent job with him, in case you didn't realize. You're a very apt Guardian, Daesung." Daesung smiled, basking in the praise if only for a moment. "Thank you, that's very... _wait a minute_... stop distracting me. You never explained why you're here." Jiyong looked innocent standing beside him, positively angelic even. "Oh... there's a simple explanation for that." Daesung was losing his patience rapidly. "Which is?" Jiyong's smile was wide and inviting. "As I said, you're doing an excellent job. I've been observing you while you work, and the advice you gave to your charge really resonated with me. You have a way of getting to the heart of the matter which is most refreshing." Daesung raised a brow, not falling for the flattery again. "Cut to the chase, Jiyong." 

Jiyong smiled his most congenial smile. "You said something to the effect of, a good relationship needs to have strong communication." Daesung continued to stare at his elder, face blank. "Your point being?" Jiyong tilted his head, inquisitive look upon his face. "Shouldn't you practice what you preach?" Daesung frowned now, brow furrowing in confusion. "Practice what I... I'm _not_ in a relationship." Jiyong sighed, showing a rare sign of frustration, if only momentarily. "Daesung, we both know the nature of my confession to you, yet you haven't communicated to me your own feelings towards me. I've been trying to give you space..." At that Daesung let out a snort, while turning back to observe his charge more fully. Jiyong merely raised a brow and continued. "As I was saying, I've been _trying_ to give you space while maintaining some semblance of contact with you while you've been going through a tough time personally. It's not easy to watch the one you love suffer." Daesung side eyed him, exasperated. "So you thought coming to my workplace would be the best way to solve our communication issue?" Jiyong shrugged, gesturing to the family before them. "It's a slow night. I'm wondering why you're even here in the first place." Daesung turned to him, face aghast. "What's that supposed to mean? I wouldn't be down here if I didn't have to be." Jiyong didn't back down one bit. "Unless you were avoiding something. It's alright Daesung, I get the message." Daesung let out a frustrated huff. "I don't... it's not... I do care about you... it's just... I'm..." Jiyong took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't ever hurt you. _I_... I was a lot like you when I first arrived. It took me a long time to trust anyone, but once I did, the afterlife got much easier." Daesung stared into his eyes for a moment. "I need my space, you need to understand that." Jiyong nodded, lips turning up at the corners. "I can respect that. Does this mean..." Daesung swallowed, licking his lips. "I'm willing to try... just be patient with me, Jiyong. Don't expect me to change too much." Jiyong hugged him, kissing his cheek. "I wouldn't want you to, you're perfect just the way you are." 

Ji-eun smiled warmly over at Seunghyun when she found him in the kitchen alone. "I'm glad I caught you before you left. I really want to thank you for bringing my brother back into my life. Dad said it was you who found him." Seunghyun leaned against the counter, not knowing what to say. "You don't have to thank me. It was just one of those, in the right place at the right time type of things. It could have been Younie or anyone else if the circumstances were different." She smiled, looking down momentarily. "I've always admired your sense of integrity. You're a really good person, Seunghyun. Soohyuk told me how wonderful you've been to him, he seems to really value your friendship." Seunghyun smiled, happy to hear it. "I'm glad. I also value his, he's pretty special. Ji-eun, I... I feel like I owe you an apology." Her brows raised in surprise, everyone was apologizing to her tonight for some reason. "You do? Why?" Seunghyun sighed, not meeting her gaze. "I just feel like all these years I could have been a better... cousin to you. I haven't exactly been there for you when you needed a shoulder." Ji-eun moved to lean next to him. "Don't worry about it. You were already a teenager when I joined the family. To tell you the truth, no one could have replaced my brother in my eyes, so your efforts would have been wasted anyway. Besides, what you did today more than made up for any supposed slights on your part." Seunghyun shook his head, smile on his lips. "You're a really amazing person, Ji-eun. I'm glad that we're family." 

Soohyuk joined them, carrying both his and Seunghyun's coats. "Oh hey... did you want to take off?" Seunghyun smiled, taking his coat from him. "Yeah, thanks." Ji-eun hugged her brother once his coat was on. "See you in the morning." Soohyuk smiled down at her. "Nine o'clock sharp." Ji-eun turned to Seunghyun next. "We're having breakfast together, do you want to join us?" He shook his head, kissing her cheek. "No, you two should have time to catch up alone. Thanks anyway. I'll see you on Christmas." Soohyuk turned to Seunghyun once they were in front of his building. "Tonight was... I owe you so much." Seunghyun chuckled, shaking his head. "No you don't. I'm just glad that you didn't vomit on the porch. The entire night could have gone in a whole other direction if you had." Soohyuk rolled his eyes, but he was laughing. "I was going to invite you up, but now I'm not so sure." Seunghyun teased him some more. " _No?_ Afraid you'll vomit on me?" Soohyuk smirked over at him, giving as good, if not better, than he was getting. "I was actually thinking of asking your opinion on some sketches I've been working on, but if you're going to just be an asshole about it, never mind." Seunghyun laughed, giving Soohyuk's shoulder a light shove. "Don't be like that, I'm just teasing. I'd love to see your sketches, but why don't we meet up tomorrow sometime? It's getting pretty late and you're meeting Ji-eun early tomorrow morning." Soohyuk waggled his eyebrows comically at him. "Afraid to lose your resolve?" Seunghyun just stared at him, blank faced, until they both burst out laughing. "Okay... I'll call you tomorrow, but call me if you need to talk beforehand." Seunghyun nodded, not even trying to hide his yawn. "Will do. Goodnight Hyuk." 

"Nice to see that you're exhibiting _some_ self control." Seunghyun nearly drove into the guardrail he was so startled by Daesung's sudden appearance in his car. "Easy... we don't just keep giving you freebies, you know. The next time you visit, it'll be for good." Seunghyun eased to a stop at a red light, turning to face the Angel, his heart still hammering out of control in his chest. "Trust me, I'm in no rush to get back there." Daesung pointed to the light which had turned. "The light is green." Seunghyun looked up, then accelerated. "Thanks." Daesung looked out the passenger window. "Don't mention it. It's what I'm here for." Seunghyun scoffed, keeping his eyes on the road. "What, to scare me half to death while I'm driving?" The Angel looked insulted, but then when didn't he? "No, to guide you. Honestly, from what I can see, you don't need much help getting into an accident." Seunghyun side eyed him as he pulled into his underground garage. "Thanks, I can always count on you for a much needed pick me up." Daesung felt the tiniest pang of remorse as Seunghyun exited the car. "I was proud of the way you handled yourself tonight." Seunghyun stopped walking, turning to look back at Daesung who stood beside his car. "You were, _really?_ " Daesung let his lips curl into the slightest of smiles. "I was, yes. You took the time to express your thoughts to Soohyuk without using your body." Seunghyun flushed red at the mention of using his body on Soohyuk. "Don't be mean, I have self control. You said so yourself." Daesung was smirking now, eyes dancing with mirth. "So you do. What also impressed me was your conversation with your sister, Hyeyoun. You could have thrown your mother under the bus, told her the full truth, yet you didn't." Seunghyun shrugged, exhaling loudly. "It served no purpose. The important thing is that Soohyuk and Ji-eun are reunited. After that, it's not so important, right now anyway." Daesung nodded, looking satisfied. "I agree. I'll let you get to bed now. Goodnight Seunghyun." Seunghyun waved and Daesung was gone. "Goodnight Daesung, and thank you." 

Seunghyun and Soohyuk didn't get a chance to be alone again until after Christmas. Seunghyun really couldn't blame Soohyuk, he hadn't seen Ji-eun in so long, of course he was going to want to spend every minute he could with her. She would be going back to her residency in a few days, after all. Christmas Day itself was pretty special for Seunghyun despite his own personal life being somewhat up in the air. It was nice to see Soohyuk happy, Ji-eun as well. Seunghyun was finding the more he spoke with her about more than just superficial topics, the more he enjoyed her company. Maybe it was the fact that he now knew she was his half-sister, or maybe it was Soohyuk's presence that was the catalyst to this change. Whatever it was, he was going to make more of an effort to be a part of his cousin/sister's life. The day was celebrated at Hyeyoun's home mostly because Yeunjun was so young. The boy was a dynamo on a normal day, but add in the excitement of Christmas and he was doubly active. His enthusiasm was contagious and Seunghyun found himself feeling rather jolly as he listened to an over long explanation about the toys that he'd received that morning. Yeunjun had a fondness for trucks which Santa Claus had not overlooked. "See, Uncle Seunghyun, this one is a fire truck. It's got a bell on it and everything. My teacher told me that every time a bell rings, an Angel gets his wings. Do you think that's true, Uncle Seunghyun?" Seunghyun smiled, catching Soohyuk's eye who was listening to their conversation nearby. "I think that's probably true, sweetheart. Not all Angels have their wings right away, you know." Yeunjun blinked over at him, clearly interested. "They don't? Why not?' Seunghyun rubbed his head fondly. "I guess they have to earn them." They were called to dinner not long after, the trucks being left behind for the time being. On the way to the table, the distinct sound of a bell ringing could be heard coming from the abandoned fire truck. Seunghyun and Soohyuk lagged behind, immediately exchanging a look. " _Daesung?_ " Seunghyun felt a giddy happiness overtake him like none he'd ever felt before. "It must be." Hyeyoun was in front of them suddenly, smirk on her lips. "What are you two over here whispering about when you should be at the table?" Seunghyun tried to look innocent, failing miserably. " _Nothing_... sorry Younie." Hyeyoun watched them hurry off with a raised brow. " _Hmm_..."

"These are really great, I like them a lot." Soohyuk smiled, happy to hear that Seunghyun liked his latest sketches. He'd brought them over to Seunghyun's place since they had both been rather busy lately. It was now New Year's Eve and the two friends were enjoying some take out and Netflix together. A very low key evening by anyone's standards. "Thanks, since you continue to be my muse, of sorts, that means a lot." Seunghyun examined the sketches more closely. "Is it my imagination, or is there something familiar about him?" Soohyuk looked smug, slight smirk on his lips. He gestured towards the ceiling. "You really can't tell? It's Daesung. I'm planning on doing an entire series using our heavenly hosts." Now Seunghyun could see it. It was clearly Daesung sketched out on the pad in his hands. It was and, then again, it wasn't. The Daesung he knew dressed neatly in a suit, was always put together, and wore a condescending expression more often than not. The Daesung on the artist's sketchpad wore black leather pants, was shirtless to show off his impressive upper body, a black feathered eye mask covered half his face and he had massive black wings which suspended him in midair. His expression, while still condescending, held a more sexually charged and erotic feel to it. "I'm speechless." Soohyuk grinned, standing behind him now. "I want to call the series _'Love's Erotic Flight'_." Seunghyun cleared his throat, placing the sketchpad down. "That... that's pretty powerful. Can't wait to see them fleshed out in paint." Soohyuk raised both brows, clearly excited at the prospect. "Me neither. My creativity is off the charts lately." Seunghyun smiled over at him, genuinely pleased to hear it. "I'm happy for you, Hyuk. It looks like your life is really turning around." 

Soohyuk couldn't agree more with that statement. "It really is. It's nice, for a change, to have things go my way. What about you though, how are you doing?" Seunghyun shrugged, picking up his forgotten wine glass. "I'm hanging in there. Seungri called me last night." Soohyuk tilted his head, thoughtful expression in place. "Oh, how was that?" Seunghyun sat down on the sofa, pouring them both more wine. "Not as bad as you'd think. Of course Seungri did do most of the talking, and it was centered around his latest endeavors. Honestly, it was almost like nothing had changed." Soohyuk joined him on the sofa, his expression now questioning. "Almost? What _had_ changed?" Seunghyun swirled the wine in his glass a few times before answering. "Me, I did. I'm trying to put myself first for once. It's hard to keep loving someone who doesn't love you back in the same way." Soohyuk raised his glass in salute. "I'm proud of you, and I'm happy for you too. You really do deserve more. " Seunghyun gave him a crooked smile in response. "Thanks Hyuk. I'm glad we met even if it was under strange circumstances." Soohyuk snorted, giving him a wink. "Amen to that. I know I'm better off for it, and I hope you are too despite..." Seunghyun chuckled, picking up the clicker. "I am, _much_." 

When midnight approached the two men looked at each other. Seunghyun rolled his eyes at them both. "This is ridiculous." Soohyuk nodded, chuckling slightly. "I agree. We're being stupid." Seunghyun snorted, nodding in agreement. "Right, we're both adults. It's not like we're going to lose it if we kiss at midnight." Soohyuk was smirking now. "Exactly, what's a little kiss?" The television counted down... _**5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!**_ Seunghyun smiled at Soohyuk who was suddenly right beside him when five seconds ago he was several feet away. "Happy New Year, Hyuk." Soohyuk licked his lips, moving in to kiss him. "Happy New Year, Seunghyun." It was a light press at first, almost as if they were both testing the waters, afraid to wade in too deep. Soohyuk, especially was concerned with overstepping the boundaries that Seunghyun had set up for them. He pulled back almost immediately only to be dragged back in by Seunghyun who kissed him much more urgently the second time. Coming up for air, Soohyuk had to ask. "What about not getting involved or messing up our friendship?" Seunghyun's jaw worked for a moment before he answered. " _Fuck it_." Soohyuk's brows went up in surprise. "What did you say?" Seunghyun reeled him back in. "Stop talking." Soohyuk was about to oblige, but had to ask. "About that putting yourself first business, does that also carryover..." Seunghyun laughed, kissing him once more. "I guess that's something you'll have to find out for yourself." 

"Guess that self control took a vacation, _hmm?_ " Seunghyun spilled the coffee he was pouring for both he and Soohyuk all over the counter. "Could you please stop surprising me like that? One of these days I'm going to really injure myself." Daesung gave his patented eye roll while leaning against the counter. "Don't try to change the subject." Seunghyun cleaned up the mess, shaking his head. "Who's changing the subject? What _is_ the subject anyway?" Daesung raised a brow, folding his arms across his chest. "Your shaky resolve." Seunghyun's eyes widened in disbelief. " _My shaky_... oh come on. I'm an adult, I can do what I want to." Daesung sniggered, checking his nails for dirt. "Or more accurately, _who_." Seunghyun took a sip of his coffee. "Wow, that's harsh, even for you. For your information, I care for Soohyuk." Daesung tilted his head, face blank. "The question is, does he feel the same for you?" Soohyuk stood in the kitchen doorway, frown on his face. "He does." Seunghyun turned towards him, smiling. "Hyuk, good morning." Soohyuk smiled in return, approaching him. "Good morning. Is that coffee I smell?" Seunghyun held out a cup to him. "Yeah, here." Soohyuk took the cup, cupping Seunghyun's chin in the process, kissing him deeply. "Thanks. Want to head back to bed?" Seunghyun licked his lips, nodding. " _Mmm hmm_. Daesung, let yourself out." Daesung just stared at them, disgusted look on his face. "I liked you two better when you barely got along." Seunghyun stuck his head back in the kitchen as he was leaving. "Hey Daesung... congratulations on your wings. I'm proud of you, buddy." Daesung smiled, shaking his head. If he _had_ to be a guardian, at least this human wasn't _so_ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who hung in there for this Christmas story that ran long! This chapter is longer than usual as I wanted to wrap things up finally. I hope it wasn't too much for you all at once. Thanks again for all the support! ❤️


End file.
